The Tactician & His Dancer
by LegitElizabethWWEFan
Summary: "Love is composed of a single soul inhabiting two bodies."- Aristotle. Oneshot drabbles of Robin and Olivia's relationship in 100 themes, please review!
1. 1- Introduction

**Hello! So, I was inspired by _NotSoGreatGamerGirl _to write my own collection of drabbles based on 100 themes. I got the list of themes from **** community/projects/913493/, so feel free to check it out! I want to thank _NotSoGreatGamerGirl _for giving me their blessing to start this, as well as for inspiring me to do this. You rock! :)**

**Just to be clear, I will follow the list of themes in order. In addition, my definition of a drabble will be anything from 100 to 300 words (barring author's notes, of course). I may or may not break that limit, but I will let you know if I do.**

**Also, I haven't really played _Fire Emblem Awakening_, so I'm going to write these drabbles based off what I know from the game. But PLEASE don't give me any spoilers!**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem._**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"My name's Robin. I'm Chrom's chief tactician."<p>

"O-oh, yes! Chrom told me about you. I'm Olivia. I-it's so nice to meet you!"

Robin shook the pink-haired woman's hand, silently marvelling at how small her hand was in contrast to his. He regained his focus when he heard her giggle.

"It's s-so nice to m-meet you. Ugh… s-sorry," she stammered. "I'm uh… I'm not good at introductions."

"I would have to disagree," replied Robin. "It's nice to meet you, too, Olivia."

After exchanging a few more words, Olivia left to check up on her good friend Basilio. Robin felt a little different after their first meeting. He couldn't figure out why, but he found himself completely fine with that.

_I wouldn't mind getting to know her some more,_ he thought optimistically.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed the beginning of this collection. :)<strong>

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 2! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	2. 2- Complicated

**Hey, guys! I'm so pleased with the feedback I received from the first chapter that I decided to upload this chapter now. This theme was a little trickier, but I like to think that I did a good job despite that. :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Gods, these… these feelings are so complicated!" wailed Olivia in the secrecy of her tent.<p>

"What's so complicated?" asked Robin as he suddenly entered said tent.

"Robin! I… I didn't expect y-you to c-come in. I… I'm fine."

"I can tell something's bothering you greatly, Olivia. You can tell me. I promise I won't tell anyone else."

"Well…" Olivia stammered out while simultaneously trying to think of an acceptable excuse for her behaviour.

But Robin suddenly understood why she was even more shy than usual. "Actually, it's alright. I've managed to figure it out."

"W-what?!"

"Olivia, I… I love you," said Robin. He could feel his cheeks suddenly becoming hot, but he continued to speak anyways. "And I was hoping that you and I could become a couple."

"Oh, Robin… yes!" exclaimed Olivia happily. She suddenly cleared her throat and added, "Sorry, I… I got too excited."

Robin chuckled. "Don't apologize. You deserve to be happy. So, does everything make sense now?"

Now it was Olivia's turn to giggle. "It does. These feelings… they're not complicated to deal with anymore."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Yay! I was so worried about my characterization of Olivia. Robin's personality is easy to write about, but I always found Olivia to be somewhat hard. I don't know why, to be honest. :P I'm so happy to hear that you enjoy the first chapter! :)**

_**grandprincessanastasiaromanov5:**_** Thank you! :)**

_**Pudding18:**_** Aww, thanks! You're too sweet. Hope you enjoy this chapter, too! :)**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**Happy to hear that! Before posting it, I seriously considered using the couple Robin x Maribelle. But as much as I enjoy that couple, writing Maribelle was harder than I thought. So, I decided to use Olivia instead. I love knowing that I'm helping you with your Robin x Olivia fanfic! That makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside. :D**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 3! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	3. 3- Making History

**Hey, guys! Here it is: chapter 3! I will admit that I struggled with this particular theme, but I tried hard to make it work. :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Robin?"<p>

"Yes?"

"Do you think once this war's over, you and I will be known throughout history?"

That question made Robin raise his right eyebrow with surprise. He looked at Olivia with a curious expression.

"Why do you ask?"

"N-No reason," stammered out Olivia.

"Do you want that to happen?" asked Robin.

"Oh Gods, no! I'd rather be known for my dancing," answered Olivia. "I was just… curious."

Robin grinned. "There's nothing wrong with that, Olivia. But to answer your question… I think so. I mean, I don't mind if I make history because the Shepherds ended this war. I only hope that it's in a good way."

"M-me too…" mumbled Olivia. "I mean, I'm a dancer first." She suddenly darted her eyes to the ground, nervous.

She suddenly looked up when Robin kissed her cheek delicately.

"Let's not worry about making history for the future, love," he said. "Let's just focus on making history today."

"Right!" said Olivia happily.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review**** Responses:**

_**NoSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**I try hard to make Olivia not seem like a nervous wreck all the time. That being said, it is easy to write her because of that since her shyness defines a huge part of her character. It's also quite adorable, in my opinion. :)**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Aww, thanks! So glad you're enjoying it. :)**

_**Guest: **_**lol, the drabbles don't connect with each other directly. They're oneshot drabbles, I guess you could call them. I hope that clears things up.**

_**Pudding18: **_**Thanks for the compliment! Glad you liked it. :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Yay! I'm so glad to hear you say that! :D Hope you don't think I made you wait too long for this chapter! ;D**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 4! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	4. 4- Rivalry

**Hey there, guys! Here's theme number four for your reading pleasure! Now, I will come out and admit that I may have made Olivia a little bit OOC in this drabble, but I felt like it was necessary with this theme. You'll understand what I mean when you read it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem._**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"I bet I can dance better than you," declared Robin boldly.<p>

The normally shy Olivia raised her left eyebrow with obvious doubt. "Ha! I don't think so. I know you can't dance at all."

"How do you know?"

"A little bird told me."

"Well, that bird was lying," chuckled Robin. "Just watch."

He then attempted to dance like he had seen Olivia dance. But after a couple less than graceful minutes of this, he tripped and fell on the ground.

"Robin! Are you alright?!" exclaimed Olivia with worry.

"I'm fine," replied Robin as his cheeks became quite red. Physically speaking he was fine, but his ego had definitely been bruised.

Olivia giggled. "Maybe you should leave the dancing to me."

"I'll get better, and then we'll see who the better dancer is," said Robin. "Think of it as a friendly… rivalry."

"Well… okay," replied Olivia. "But only if I get a kiss."

"I'm more than happy to do that, love."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Gunlord500: **_**Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it. :)**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl:**_** Thanks, girl! I appreciate it. :)**

_**NoSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** They are cute, aren't they? I think Olivia's adorable regardless of who she ends up marrying, but her supports with Male Robin are beyond cute! I want to put Olivia in my pocket and take her home... is that weird? I don't think so. ;P**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**Me too! Drabbles are great when you don't have time to read a super long chapter. Glad you liked the previous chapter! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 5! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	5. 5- Unbreakable

**Hey, guys! I'm quite happy to have this chapter up now. I really enjoyed writing this one, even though it might be a little on the cliched side for some of you. I hope you all don't mind that. :)**

**I don't think that Robin or Olivia are OOC in this drabble. If you feel as though they are, I apologize for that.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**So please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Is he going to be okay?"<p>

Lissa nodded. "Robin's tough, for a tactician. I mean, I thought Chrom was tough, but-"

"Get to the point," snapped Olivia.

"Er, right! Well, nothing appears to be broken, thank Naga. But he'll have a few nasty bruises on his back soon," explained Lissa.

"Why would Robin throw himself in front of me when that Risen came?" wondered Olivia out loud. "He knew what was going to happen."

"Really? Do I have to explain everything?!"

Olivia's cheeks turned red. "I… I don't…"

Frustrated, Lissa shoved her friend into the tent that Robin was in. He was lying on a cot with his eyes closed.

"R-Robin?"

Robin slowly opened his eyes. He smiled when he saw the person who had called his name.

"Olivia. Are you alright?" he asked.

"Y-yes. But you… oh Gods…" Tears sprang to Olivia's eyes, forcing her to look away.

"I'm okay, love," said Robin. "Shh… don't cry. Come here, please."

Olivia rushed over and gently kissed his cheek. "Gods, it's like you're unbreakable."

"I wouldn't go that far. But I am okay, Olivia- I promise."

"I'm glad. I'm so sorry you got hurt."

"Better me than you, love- trust me."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**robintheaspiringtactician: **_**Yay, another person who loves this couple! It's nice to see that. :) I'm happy you're enjoying these drabbles. By the way, I actually love your pen name. Don't ever change it.**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** YAY! I'm SO happy to hear that! I thought I made her OOC, but I'm glad to hear that you don't think so. I actually haven't played _Fire Emblem Awakening _because I don't have a 3DS (I need to get one, as well as the game. You don't have to tell me). I'm glad you're still enjoying my drabbles. :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** lol, thank God for that! Thanks for the compliment, though. It was an unusual theme to use with Olivia, but I think I made it work in the end. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 6! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	6. 6- Obsession

**Hello! I'm excited to have chapter 6 uploaded for you guys! This chapter is quite lovey-dovey, so be prepared for it! XD**

**I don't feel like Olivia is OOC, but Robin might be a little OOC. I apologize if I made either one of them too OOC.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin yawned and stretched his arms out. He then looked down at the sleeping woman beside him, and smiled.<p>

"Olivia…" he murmured in a soft voice.

He smiled. Seeing the petite, pink-haired dancer in such a peaceful state- or just seeing her at all, for that matter- was something Robin could never tire of. Olivia consumed his mind, heart, and soul. Any other man would have thought that he had lost his damn mind. But Robin knew better. He knew that he was simply in love with this woman; and that was something he was completely okay with.

"Robin?"

Robin blinked hard, and realized that Olivia was now awake. He blushed before looking away.

"Sorry."

Olivia giggled. "Why were you staring at me?"

"I was thinking about you… and how much I love you," confessed Robin sheepishly.

"Oh, Robin… you're too sweet," replied Olivia.

Robin grinned. He had to admit, his love for his wife was his obsession; and it would be his obsession for the rest of his life.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Pudding18: **_**Thank you! I'm glad you enjoyed it. :)**

_**robintheaspiringtactician: **_**Wow, what a coincidence! I swear I had no idea of your fanfic when I started this. Yeah, your pen name's long, but it makes you YOU. Don't let anyone tell you different! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** Thank you so much! I appreciate your words greatly. :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** I agree! Yeah, I have no access to a 3DS. I wanna get one soon, though. I can't wait! :D**

_**Fier66:**_** Aww, thank you! Glad you liked it. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 7! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	7. 7- Eternity

**Hello, guys! I apologize for not uploading the chapter this morning. I was forced to run errands with my mother, so I was out of the house all damn morning. But I have it uploaded now, and I hope the wait was worth it.**

**For this oneshot, I feel as though Robin and Olivia are not OOC. If I'm wrong, than I apologize for that.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin and Olivia walked to their tent hand in hand. Once they entered, Olivia plopped onto their bed and sighed.<p>

"Are you alright, love?" asked Robin, concerned.

Olivia sighed again. "I've been thinking about the future," she replied. "I mean, once all this is over. What will you and I do afterwards?"

"Hopefully, you and I will finally be able to build that theatre you've always wanted."

"Oh… y-yes, of course!" stammered Olivia. Her cheeks became red as she looked away.

"Was I wrong?" questioned Robin as he sat down beside her.

"N-No… it's just… Oh, forget it! It's stupid."

"I'm sure it's not. Please tell me, love."

Olivia hesitated, but then regained her footing. "I… I was wondering… if we could… you know… s-start a family?"

Robin looked surprised, but that quickly changed to joy. "I would love to have children one day. We have an eternity to have kids, and build a theatre."

"Oh, Robin…" sighed Olivia happily. She threw her arms around her husband for a tight embrace. After all, couple had the rest of their lives- the equivalent to an eternity- to do whatever they wanted.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**I've wanted to write something cheesy for a while. So when this theme came up, I pretty much jumped at the chance. I'm glad you loved it! :) I agree: Robin's a sweetheart. I kind of wish I met a guy in my life that had even an ounce of his personality! But I'm 99.99% sure that's just a pipe dream. :'(**

_**robintheaspiringtactician: **_**I appreciate you being so kind. I hate writer's block so much! I actually have a link bookmarked on my computer that has a list of ways to get rid of writer's block. If you'd like to read, let me know so I can PM it to you! Glad you enjoyed the chapter! Rolivia is what I call this couple, which is super close to what you call them. Still, your suggestion is good! :)**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**lmao, thank you! Don't apologize for reviewing late because at the end of the day, you DID review the chapter; that's all that matters. I'm glad you liked reading it, and good luck in your _Street Fighter 4_ tournament! I'll be rooting for you from up north (AKA Canada)! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 8! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	8. 8- Gateway

**Hey there, guys! Now, I'm just going to come out and say it: this new chapter is definitely NOT my best work. I'm throwing the blame for that onto the theme I had to use for this drabble because it didn't leave me with many ideas. I apologize if you're disappointed.**

**I don't think Robin or Olivia are OOC, but again, I could be wrong.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin could see it perfectly; a set of gold stairs starting from the ground, leading up to the sunny sky. Some fluffy white clouds decorated the top of the stairs, and someone was standing in the middle. The person in question was hard to make out from the sun's brightness, but Robin had a sense that he was supposed to know them.<p>

_Who is that? Where am I?_ These questions lingered in his mind until one in particular suddenly stood out.

_Is this the gateway to heaven?_

"Robin… Robin!"

Startled, the white-haired man sat up in bed with a strangled gasp. As he caught his breath, he saw Olivia sitting beside him. Guilt crept under his skin when he saw how worried she looked.

"W-What happened?" he asked.

"You were shaking in your sleep," explained Olivia. "Did you have a bad dream?"

Robin shook his head. "I dreamt about heaven. I... I don't know why. Maybe it's because of… you know…" He trailed off, unable to finish his thought.

"Oh, I get it. Well, it's okay. It's all behind us."

"Thanks, Olivia. I don't know what I'd do without you."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**They are, aren't they? YES! REAL LIFE ROBIN NEEDS TO HAPPEN. But alas, we can only dream, unfortunately. :(**

_**Fier66:**_** Thanks, lovely. I appreciate what you said! :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** I always felt that Robin would be more level-headed- hence why I didn't make him blush. Maybe he'll blush in a later chapter? Who knows? ;)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** I agree- Olivia was adorable. You're so very welcome. I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 9! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	9. 9- Death

**Hey there, guys! So, I hope that you all enjoy this... oh my God, who in the hell am I kidding? You guys are going to hate me for this drabble. But like I said before, they are NOT connected to each other. So chapter 7 doesn't connect with chapter 8, and so on and so forth. So try not to throw your laptop (or phone, or tablet) across the room. At the very least, make sure that no one's in the way.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Is Robin coming back, Chrom?"<p>

The blue-haired man sighed in a dejected manner. "I hope so, Olivia. I believe we'll find him."

"I hope so, too. He's my husband, after all! He might never see me dance again!"

As Olivia began to cry, Chrom frowned. It had been a whole week since Robin had sacrificed himself to end Grima once and for all. Chrom was still angry about Robin's decision, but he also understood that it was for the good of Ylisse. Fighting Grima had been hell, so for it all to end was sweet.

On second thought, it was actually bittersweet.

"We must find Robin!" exclaimed Olivia suddenly. "We will look for him, right Chrom?"

"Of course. You, me, Sumia, and the rest of the Shepherds will keep looking for Robin until we find him."

Olivia nodded while silently praying that Robin's death wasn't a real death at all.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it!... and that you don't want to murder me for this chapter. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Uh... well... sorry? Please don't hate me! And I figured you'd want an Inigo. I'd pick either a real life Robin, or a real life Frederick. His confession is so damn perfect! :D**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**It would be! It'll happen, though- I promise!**

_**Guest:**_** Thank you! I wasn't able to do your request this chapter (I'm pretty sure it's obvious as to why that is), but it'll definitely happen next chapter! Thank you for giving me the idea! :)**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**Thank you so much! I'm beyond happy to hear that this fanfic inspired you in some way! That always, ALWAYS makes my day. So thank you once again! :D**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** It's okay! Life gets in the way, and people forget things; I know this because it's happen to me. I'll just PM the list by copying & pasting it instead. That should help get around it. My personal tip is to listen to music. It can be anything! Then, once you get an idea, WRITE IT DOWN. That way, you won't forget it. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 10! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	10. 10- Opportunities

**Hey there, guys! So, today's drabble is sort of a request from _Guest_, who wanted to see Robin act shy for a change. Well, here it is! I apologize for making him and Olivia slightly OOC, but I kind of had to for this drabble. I apologize if that bothers anyone.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Robin, can we please dance?" asked Olivia innocently.<p>

Robin's face grew red in an instant. He looked at his hands and mumbled under his breath.

"What did you say? I didn't catch it."

"I… I'm a bad dancer," replied Robin. He still spoke quietly, but Olivia caught it that time.

"Oh, c'mon! I'll teach you. Please?"

"Well… alright. If you insist."

Olivia let out a joyful squeal before dragging Robin to a secluded part of camp.

"Just follow my lead," she said.

_Gods, I'm gonna embarrass myself,_ thought a nervous Robin before they even started.

But Robin couldn't have been more wrong. With Olivia's help, he was able to catch on quickly. It only took him a couple minutes to lead his wife into a flawless ballroom dance.

"You're better than I thought!" remarked Olivia as the dance ended.

"Er, not really," said Robin, suddenly bashful once again. "You're the reason to why I was so good. I thought about saying no to your request, but dancing with my wife is too good of an opportunity to pass up."

Olivia kissed her husband's cheek and giggled. "Gods, you're too sweet."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Hopefully, this oneshot answered your question. Hope you enjoyed it! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Yes, of course. I'm happy you don't hate me for writing such a depressing oneshot. There are some characters I could live without, but for the most part, I do want a lot of the characters form _Fire Emblem Awakening_. Stahl is just so cute! His confession made me laugh harder than I expected. Frederick reminds me of Prince charming from fairy tales & old Disney movies, ESPECIALLY with his confession. I actually blush a little when I first saw his confession.**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** lol, I don't ship Olivia x Chrom. I prefer Sumia x Chrom, to be honest. Olivia & Chrom are just friends in this collection, I promise! I hope I cleared things up. Anyways, I'm happy to hear you're enjoying this collection! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 11! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	11. 11- 33 Percent

**Hey, guys! So, this particular theme was definitely the hardest theme for me to write so far. I figured that the only way to write it was with an AU where Robin and Olivia are high school students in today's setting. This AU might make them pretty OC, and for that I apologize.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem._**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Ugh, percentages are so hard!" whined Olivia. She shoved her workbook and math textbook to the side and sighed angrily.<p>

As she sat back on her bed, Robin- who had been quietly studying for history on the floor- stood up to sit beside his frustrated girlfriend. He kissed her head, which calmed her down significantly.

"Want some help?" he asked.

"Please," replied Olivia with a sigh of relief.

Robin grabbed her books, and opened them up to their appropriate pages. He read over the question she was struggling on, and then nodded.

"Here, let me explain it," he said.

As he explained how to properly answer the question, Olivia listened intently. She wrote whatever Robin said to right, and asked questions if she didn't understand how his logic worked. It didn't take long for them to reach the correct answer.

"The answer is 33 percent," concluded Robin.

Olivia scribbled out the answer before hugging him tight. "Thank you for your help!"

"No problem, love. Now, let's finish the rest of these questions so we can go out and have fun."

"Of course! This won't take too long to do now."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**LOL, glad you enjoyed it. :P**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** It is, isn't it? No, I haven't played _Sacred Stones_. I wasn't able to write your request this chapter because it didn't fit the theme, but I will definitely write it for the next chapter! Thank you for requesting it! :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** LMAO, you make me laugh. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** Yeah, I've been updating this fanfic once a day, every day. The only way that would change is if school and/or work became a pain in the ass. I can't wait to read your fanfic! I hope the tips I sent you were helpful.**

_**Fier66:**_** Thank you! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 12! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	12. 12- Dead Wrong

**Hey there, guys! So, the plot of this drabble was requested by the very fabulous _NotSoGreatGamerGirl_, who is a hell of a writer! She's currently knee deep in writing her own 100 theme challenge with Female Robin x Ingio, called _A Man For Flowers_. I highly recommend reading it!**

**Truthfully, I actually loved writing this drabble because it's loosely based off something that happened yesterday. So I guess you could say that this drabble is kind of close to my heart. Sorry, I can't help myself!**

**I don't believe Olivia or Robin are OOC. But if they are, I apologize.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"So, you're shy, and talented at dancing," said Robin with a sense of amazement. "What else are you?"<p>

Olivia paused to think. "Hmm… I think I'm nice."

"Yes, that too. You're also quite beautiful," added Robin.

"T-thank you," replied Olivia. She looked away when she felt her cheeks become warm.

"Can I see something?" asked Robin.

When Olivia looked back at him, she was greeted with a sudden, gentle kiss. It lasted for only a few seconds; but those few seconds were full of nothing but joy. When Robin finally pulled away, Olivia tried to catch her breath. If her face wasn't red before, it was now.

"Was that your first kiss?" inquired Robin.

Olivia silently nodded.

"That was my first kiss, too."

"I didn't think you ever looked at me that way," confessed Olivia.

"Well, you were dead wrong about that."

The two laughed briefly before sharing another kiss.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**LOL, you got that right! Glad you liked it.**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**I know, right?! Robin's adorable regardless. Oh my God, go ahead and use it! I'm totally okay with it! And it's not a problem at all, girl! :)**

_**GPuzzle: **_**YAY! I like using an AU, but only if it makes sense. In the case of the last chapter, I didn't really have a choice; I had to write it with an AU. And honestly, I don't know why all the girls in the game are cute. To be fair, though, I also don't know why all the boys in the game are cute. ;D**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Me too! I took applied math in grade 9 & 10 (it's the regular math level, as opposed to academic math.), and I got 70s both years. Then in grade 11, I intentionally took college level math- even though I wanted to go to univerisity- because I didn't want it as a career. Got an 84, and never looked back! Damn, I might've said too much, but whatever. I haven't read Frederick & Cherche's supports, but I will now! Frederick is probably my favourite guy in the game, to be honest. He reminds me of Prince Charming in Disney movies. Glad you liked the last chapter! P.S. Keep making others laugh 'cause it's a good trait to have. :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 13! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	13. 13- Running Away

**Hey, guys! So, uh... I'm just gonna cut to the chase and say that Robin nor Olivia are OOC. I apologize if I'm wrong.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia had never run so fast in her life.<p>

But then again, if you had a Risen chasing you after destroying your weapon, you would be running away like hell, too.

"Help!" she exclaimed in a usually loud voice.

"THORON!"

A large thunderbolt cut horizontally through the air, and swiftly hit the Risen. It died in an instant before turning into fine dust.

The force of it all caused Olivia to trip and fall. She managed to not smack her face on the ground, though she did become slightly disoriented. She looked over, and gasped when she saw Robin standing there, tome in hand.

"R-Robin!"

"Olivia! Are you okay? Did I hit you? Oh, Gods…" rambled Robin.

"I'm okay. A tad sore, but otherwise okay," replied Olivia. She stood up and dusted herself off before racing over to her husband. "What about you? A-are you okay?"

"I sure am. C'mon, let's go back to camp."

_Oh Gods, thank you for letting Robin save me in time_, thought a grateful Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Jaerskov: **_**Aww, thank you! Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**Me too! Robin's more assertive, so it makes sense. Yeah, I stopped taking math in grade 11. I'm beyond happy that I don't have to take that damn subject anymore! I did read your fanfic! I favourited & reviewed it as soon as I could. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**They are! I learned that just a couple days ago... it felt like something out of a movie! Of course I'm going to advertise you (or whore your- call it what you want); you're freaking amazing, lovely! I don't mind you using my idea because quite frankly, I don't know how else you'd write a theme like that. Anyways, I'm happy to hear you loved it! :D**

_**robintheaspiringtactician: **_**I'm glad to hear that! Just write what you want. I'm sure some of my readers didn't like that AU. But that's fine because I know I can't please everyone. If writing drabbles and oneshots helps break your writer's block, than you go right ahead and do that, missy. I can't wait to read your writing! Don't worry: some of my older fanfics make me want to cry.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 14! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	14. 14- Judgement

**Hey, everyone! So, this theme was harder than I expected. I don't know why it was so damn hard, but it was. I also made Olivia kind of OOC, and I apologize for that.**

**Also, I have 3 assignments due this week, so I will not be updating this story until Friday or Saturday. I apologize for that, but school comes first for me.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia was not in the best of moods today. The damn war had been dragging on for too long now, and all she wanted was for it to end. As she sat beside her tent, she pondered the many ways to avoid having to talk to anyone.<p>

"Olivia!"

Well, so much for that.

"Hi, Robin," she greeted. She tried to sound a little perky, but she could tell that it hadn't worked.

"What's the matter?" asked Robin. "Usually you're quite shy, but you're also in a good mood."

"Gods, stop judging me!" exclaimed Olivia. "Can't I not ask shy and happy for once?!"

Robin blinked in surprise. He opened his mouth to respond, but Olivia swiftly cut him off.

"I… I'm sorry," she said. "I shouldn't have done that. I'm just in a bad mood."

"No, it's alright, love," replied Robin. "I just want to know what's on your mind."

Olivia nodded with a grateful smile. "Okay. Well, here's why…"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Thank you & thank you! God, you're way too kind. I'm happy you enjoyed it! :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Aww, no problem! I loved it so very much. I'm happy to have your support. :) Glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 15! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	15. 15- Seeking Solstice

**Hey there, everyone! So, I finally managed to finish 2 out of 3 assignments early, and I simply couldn't stay away from this collection any longer! I'm so happy to finally get back into the swing of things, so to speak. Even though I did struggle with this theme, I did try my best. Also, ****I don't believe Robin or Olivia are OOC in this drabble.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Aah, the first official day of summer," sighed Olivia to herself. "Perfect time for me to practice my dancing!"<p>

The pink-haired woman began her newest dance routine, unaware that a set of eyes were watching in the meanwhile. That is, until the sound of a twig snapping stopped Olivia dead in her tracks.

"W-Who's there?! Show yourself!"

It took a couple of seconds, but Robin finally came out from where he had been hiding- behind large oak tree.

"Uh… hi, Olivia," he said in an unusually low voice. He fiddled with his hands to try and calm his nerves.

"Robin! You know I don't like people watching me practice!" exclaimed Olivia. She sounded half furious and half mortified.

"I know… and I'm sorry. I enjoy watching you dance, love. You know that."

"Okay. I forgive you, Robin. I was only practicing 'cause it's finally summer."

"Aah yes, the summer solstice; the longest day of the year. Can't say I blame you."

Olivia giggled. "I'll let you watch my newest dance. It's not finished, though- is that okay?"

"Of course it is. I'm always in the mood to watch you dance."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Absolutely! Robin's so easy going it's actually quite interesting I'm not complaining; I'm just amused, that's all.**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** I didn't mean to get your sex wrong. I'm so sorry, man! I'll be sure not to make that mistake again. I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 16! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	16. 16- Excuses

**Hey there, guys! God, I'm so, so, SO happy to be posting yet another chapter for all you guys to read! I think Robin & Olivia aren't OOC in this drabble, but I apologize if I'm wrong.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Gods, why are you so shy?" asked Robin. "You're so beautiful, and so talented."<p>

Olivia's face turned redder (something Robin didn't even think was possible at this point). She looked down and began playing with her hands.

"I'm not an amazing dancer. I have such terrible stage fright. I… I don't think I'm that good," she stammered. Embarrassed, she sighed and hung her head.

"Don't be so hard on yourself. I think you're amazing," said Robin. He paused to kiss the crown of her head. "All those excuses don't work with me, love."

"I'm trying to get better," insisted Olivia, trying to sound as confident as possible in that moment. But that only made her feel nervous for whatever reason.

Robin nodded. Olivia's shyness wasn't the easiest thing to deal with, but he knew she was trying to get rid of it. And in the end, that mattered the most.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Glad you loved it! :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** I love & miss summer so much right now! Canada's winter has been so bad, and I'm so freaking done with it. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 17! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	17. 17- Vengeance

**Hey, guys! I must admit, I really enjoyed writing this particular drabble. Why, you ask? Well, just read it to find out! XD**

**I don't think Olivia is OOC, though I may or may not have made Robin OOC. I apologize for that, but it was sort of necessary for this chapter.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin didn't think of himself as an angry person. But the moment Lissa told her that a Risen had injured Olivia, his blood boiled hotter than Hell itself.<p>

Lucina was quick to spot the Risen that had hurt the love of his life. She told Robin, who wasted no time approaching the loathed creature.

"How dare you hurt my wife?!" exclaimed Robin. "Lucina, get back: I'll take care of this one myself."

The Risen tried to land a blow, but Robin easily avoided it. He then landed a vicious spell that killed the Risen in an instant.

"THORON!" exclaimed Robin as the large thunder bolt struck the Risen straight to his chest.

"That's amazing!" said Lucina happily.

Robin didn't respond. Instead, he stormed to the tent that Olivia was in. Her injuries weren't severe, but they were bad enough to make her inactive in battle.

"Robin?" she muttered. She was tired, but she still fought hard to stay awake.

"I killed the Risen that hurt you," was Robin's reply.

Olivia nodded. "I'm gonna be okay, you know."

"Anyone who hurts you doesn't deserve to live another second. It's that simple."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Aww, thank you! I have to agree- that theme fit them to a T. Glad you loved it! :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Don't get me started on winter! Let's just say that I'm super excited for summer to come back. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

_**Legionary Prime:**_** I'm hoping to get the game before my birthday. I need to pre-order the newest 3DS though, so I'm not really in any rush to get the game. I love Robin x Olivia so much. Glad you liked it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 18! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	18. 18- Love

**Hey there, guys! I'm SO sorry this chapter's only getting uploaded now! I'm sure you all know that the website's been down since last night. Therefore, I wasn't able to even access the freaking log-in page until now. Better late than never, right? :)**

**For this drabble, I kind of stole the idea from Robin & Olivia's S Support because I think it works perfectly. I hope you'll understand what I mean.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia was depressed. Her dream of opening a theatre wasn't exactly off to the races. Namely, she didn't have as much money saved as she had a few days ago after some unexpected expenses came up. Now she was beginning to think about giving up on the silly idea altogether.<p>

"It's just a pipe dream," she mumbled to herself as she sat in her tent.

"Olivia, don't be so hard on yourself."

The dancer jumped at the masculine voice. She promptly looked at the tent's entrance, and saw that it was Robin.

"I don't think I'll ever be able to build my theatre," said Olivia. She paused to let out a disappointed sigh. "It just wasn't meant to be."

Robin sat down beside her with a bemused expression. "I promised to help you, didn't I? It's gonna happen one day!"

"Ugh… I don't know. But you're still a good friend, no matter what."

"What if we weren't friends? What if we were… husband and wife?"

"What?" asked a shocked Olivia.

Robin took the ring out of his pocket and grinned.

"Olivia, I love you so much. Will you marry me?"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I'm pretty sure you all know what Olvia's answer will be, so I intentionally left it out. I hope you all enjoyed this chapter anyways. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Now I understand why you hate winter! XD**

_**robintheaspiringtactician: **_**Aww, thanks! And don't worry, I totally get your pain! I'm in school too (college, to be specific), and I have two mid-terms this coming week, as well as a paper to hand in. At least Reading Week will be after this week! I have a lot of _Criminal Minds_ and _The Blacklist _to catch up on when I'm not writing! Anyways, I'm glad you liked the chapter! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** I'm not gonna lie, I seriously considered killing her off just for that chapter. But I just couldn't bring myself to do it. Maybe it'll happen in a future chapter. But I digress... I'm happy Robin avenged Olivia, too! Glad you loved it! :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Me too! Come to think of it, I think a lot of people would be. Glad you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 19! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	19. 19- Tears

**Hey there, everyone! So, I am now officially back on track in terms of the time that I normally update this fanfic. I'm super happy about that because I'm actually a very habitual slash OCD person. I kind of can't help it. XD**

**I sort of made both Robin & Olivia OOC in this particular drabble. I apologize for doing so, but it'll make sense once you read it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem._**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Robin, I have a new dance to show you!" exclaimed Olivia in a cheery voice. She practically skipped inside his tent, only to freeze when she saw him.<p>

Robin was sitting on his cot, silently crying. He barely glanced at Olivia, and instead focused his gaze on the floor.

"What happened?" asked Olivia, suddenly worried.

"Go," mumbled Robin loud enough for his wife to hear.

"No. I'm not leaving until you tell me."

It took several seconds before Robin could muster up the strength to respond.

"I… I don't know if we can end this war," he confessed. "I just can't help but wonder if I'm doing enough. I worry that all our efforts are simply in vain."

"Robin…" cooed Olivia gently. "You sound stressed, but you mustn't keep it to yourself. You can tell me anything."

"I didn't want you to worry."

"Too bad. We made a vow to love each other for better or worse, remember? This is for worse, and I still love you."

Robin's lips stretched into a small grin. "I love you too."

Olivia hugged him tight, causing more tears to stream down his cheeks.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review**** Responses:**

_**Legionary Prime: **_**I'm gonna buy the game soon 'cause I pre-order the newest 3DS yesterday. I can't wait! I'd offer to read over your resume to see if I can make it look nice, but I'm afraid there's really no way for you to send it to me. I'm going to be female Robin on my first run, and I'm torn between pairing her with Frederick, or Inigo. (Thanks a lot, _NotSoGreatGamerGirl!_)**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** I remember that! Try walking on a university campus in that... you're guaranteed to fall on your ass at least once! Talk about embarrassing. Up here in Canada, winter is always brutal. I'm always wishing for a snow day! We had one last Monday, but I have Mondays off from classes, so it didn't matter to me. :(**

_**Pudding18:**_** Thank you! Their supports are adorable, but their S Support is obviously the cutest! I thought using it as inspiration was smart, and showed my respect for the source material. Glad you liked it! :)**

_**NoSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** Thanks, girl! I'm so happy too hear that you enjoyed it. :)**

_**Fier66:**_** Aww, you did? God, that's too cute! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 20! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	20. 20- My Inspiration

**Hey, guys! So, I want to explain something regarding this drabble: YES, I am aware of the whole time travelling thing with Inigo & Morgan. But just for this drabble, they are going to be small children. I apologize if that bothers anyone, but it just made sense with this theme. You'll understand once you start reading it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Happy anniversary!"<p>

Robin grinned as he and Olivia looked over at their young children.

"Well, thank you," he replied. He kissed his wife's cheek, which turned red almost instantly.

"Here," piped up young Inigo. He shoved a card towards his mother, who grabbed it.

It was a handmade card, with a drawing of the whole family on the front of it. When Olivia opened it so she and Robin could read it, a short message was written inside. It was messy and misspelled, but Robin was able to read the words.

"'Dear Mommy and Daddy: We love you SO MUCH. You're our inspirations! Love, Morgan and Inigo.' Wow…" Robin trailed off, unsure of what to say.

"Do you like it?" asked Inigo and Morgan excitedly.

"I love it," answered Olivia.

"And I do, too," chimed in Robin. "Thank you."

The children hugged their parents tight before running off to play. When Robin glanced at his wife, she had tears in her eyes.

"I'm so lucky to have you all," she said before he could ask her what was wrong. "I'm… oh Gods, I'm so happy!"

"Me too," replied Robin happily.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Thank you! Hey, at least you felt something when you read it, right? LOL, I knew you were gonna say that! I think I'm going to pick Frederick because his supports with Robin & his confession are too fucking cute to pass up on. Inigo's handsome, but Frederick is definitely more handsome! Sorry not sorry. XD Anyways, I'm glad you liked the last chapter! :)**

_**Legionary Prime:**_** They're in this chapter, though I'm sure you already knew that. Their adult selves will appear in a later chapter, though. I promise!**

_**Fier66:**_** Thank you! Like I said, I think I'm gonna pick Frederick for my first run through as female Robin. He reminds me of Prince Charming in every Disney movie ever made.**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** CONGRATULATIONS! That's awesome, man! I'm glad you enjoyed this chapter! When I play this game with male Robin on my first run, I will definitely marry him to Olivia! I already have it all planned out in my head. XD**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 21! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	21. 21- Never Again

**Hey, guys! I'm not going to lie: I'm not super proud of this drabble. The theme of it was harder than I expected, but I tried hard to make it work. I also tried to make Robin and Olivia not OOC. If I did make them OOC in your opinion, than I apologize for that.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Let me guess: you tried to get Morgan to teach you how to use magic?"<p>

Olivia froze at Robin's words. If the Elwind tome in her hand wasn't a dead giveaway, the broken table that stood a couple feet away made it clear.

"I should go," said Morgan before running off to her brother's tent.

Robin's eyes narrowed. "I would've tried to help you."

"I thought you'd say no," replied Olivia. She shoved the tome toward her husband's chest. "Here, take it. I-I'm sorry!"

"Don't be upset. I'm not angry at all," said Robin. "I'm surprised, but not angry. I can teach you magic if you like."

"No thanks. I don't think it's for me. I'll leave magic up to you if you leave dancing up to me."

Robin's laugh was light-hearted. "Well then, I guess I have no choice but to say yes."

"I guess," giggled Olivia before becoming serious again. "I'm sorry for breaking that table. I'll take the blame for it."

"Shh, it's okay. I'd rather that than you accidentally hurting someone. So… never again?"

"Never again."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Thank you! I'm looking at Inigo's face. I'm looking... and I'm distracted by Frederick again. I'm not even sorry. XD Yes, I've seen your tumblr, and yes, I know you have a LOT of Inigo on there. Be proud of it! Glad you loved it! :)**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**GPuzzle:**_** Happy to hear you enjoyed it! And oh my God, thank you so much! I read & reviewed the first chapter. When people like you tell me that I inspired you to write, it truly warms my heart. You seriously rock. :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Thanks! Ugh, it's Valentine's DAY, not Valentine's WEEK. Sorry, I'm not a huge fan of it.**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** LMAO, glad you liked it! OMG, you should totally write that! I would definitely read & review it.**

_**robinntheaspiringtactician:**_** YAY! love hearing things like that. I'm happy to hear that I'm helping you with your own fanfic. LOL, no, Morgan is not an OC. Morgan & Inigo are the correct children to Robin and Olivia.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 22! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	22. 22- Online

**Hey, guys! I'm super excited for you all to read this chapter. Because of the theme, I had no choice but to use a modern day AU. In this AU, Robin and Olivia are high school students. This might make them sort of OOC, and for that I apologize.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>Ding!<em>

Olivia clicked on the Facebook tab on her computer, only to gasp. Robin- her crush- had just sent her a message.

_Hey, what's up?_

It may have been a simple, mundane sentence, but Olivia didn't care. All that mattered was that he messaged her! Resisting the urge to type out an overly excited response, she typed out her reply as calmly as she could.

_Not much, you?_

Olivia clicked on the Send button, giddy. She had liked Robin since they had met back in grade nine, and that was three years ago. They were now seniors, and graduation was just months away.

Maybe Robin had realized that, and decided to make his move. He had been acting awfully flirty around her lately. He wasn't like that with other girls…

The familiar ding happened again, pulling Olivia out of her thoughts. The message she read actually knocked the wind out of the pink-haired girl.

_Nothin'. I wanna go see the newest Hunger Games movie. Wanna come? It's on me._

Olivia wasted no time replying. After all, this simple invitation had the possibility to become something more.

_Sure! When & where?_

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I know I ended it kind of prematurely, but I wanted you guys to imagine how things would play out. I hope you all still enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**LOL, it's okay! I'm totally cool with that.**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Aww, thank you! As for your request... are you alright if I hold off on it for a few chapters? I will do it, but the next few themes won't work for your request. I hope you understand. LMAO, don't be ashamed, girl! Fucking embrace it! :D**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** LOL, sorry about the confusion! Yeah, creating OCs can be tricky, but I enjoy the chance to create a entirely new person from my mind.**

_**euclidwritter: **_**Thank you! I'm so glad you're loving it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 23! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	23. 23- Failure

**Hey, guys! So, I want to sincerely apologize for not uploading a new chapter yesterday. I was cramming for a mid term I had yesterday (I don't want to talk about it, to be honest), and then I had work afterwards until 11 PM. Hopefully, you guys will feel as though the wait was worth it.**

**I don't believe Robin or Olivia are OOC in this chapter. But if you feel that they, than I apologize for that.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia was sick of this. No matter how much she and Robin tried, she just couldn't get pregnant. Neither she nor Robin could figure out why- they were both young and healthy, so there was no rhyme or reason that Olivia couldn't get pregnant. They had been trying for almost a year with absolutely no success.<p>

Robin was getting tired of it, too, but for an entirely different reason. He hated that he had to constantly reassure his wife that no, she wasn't a failure because she couldn't conceive; and no, he didn't love her any less because of this. He wished that Olivia believed his words, but he couldn't say he was too surprised about her behaviour. She was a shy person with a somewhat low self-esteem to begin with- their trying for a baby was simply lowering her self-esteem more.

"Maybe it's not meant to be," she wept late one night.

"It'll happen," said Robin. "Just give it some time."

Although Olivia wanted to give up, Robin wouldn't let her. He wasn't going to give up, so he felt as though Olivia shouldn't have, either.

Then finally, almost one month after that conversation took place…

"Robin, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Thank you! I do enjoy writing AUs, to be honest. I'm going to write your request not in the next chapter, but the chapter after that. Glad you're enjoying this drabble collection! :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Thanks! I think it helps that the theme is so broad that it kind of lends itself to such a believable AU. I'll try to write some more AUs that are similar in the future!**

_**Guest#1:**_** Thank you! I agree: a good AU is a nice change of pace.**

_**euclidwritter:**_** Aww, thanks! Glad you loved it! :)**

_**Guest#2:**_** Yeah, unfortunately. I consider a drabble to be 200 words or less, so it had to be short. I'll try to add more humour in later chapters. I sincerely appreciate your constructive criticism.**

_**Guest#3:**_** LMAO, I didn't really know what teen movie to pick, so I just chose _The Hunger Games _on a whim. It is a modern AU, after all. XD OMG, IT'S INCREDIBLE. Read the books, and then watch the movies. You'll fucking love it all! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 24! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	24. 24- Rebirth

**Hey, guys! I apologize for the confusion yesterday regarding the latest chapter not uploading when it should. It's here, and that's important, right? Right! ;D**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey, Robin?"<p>

"Yes, love?"

"Do you believe in… rebirth?"

Robin looked at his wife with a confused expression. "You mean reincarnation?"

"Yeah, that!" said Olivia.

"Hmm… I don't know," mused Robin thoughtfully. "Do you?"

"Yeah, kind of," admitted the pink-haired woman. "I think it's cool that I was someone else in another life. The possibilities are endless! Maybe I was a princess, or a tactician like you…"

Robin chuckled. "You have such a wild imagination, love. But you're right- it's interesting to think about who I was in a past life… assuming I had one, that is. Maybe I was a dancer."

"Oh, Gods," groaned Olivia. She rolled her eyes playfully, making Robin chuckle again.

"Hey, you never know. What if I'm right?"

"Too bad there's no way to know. But we can always fantasize about what our past lives were," said Robin.

"That's the best part, though- we get to think about it without any worry," pointed out Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**No kidding! I love being single so much... more chocolate for me! XD Glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 25! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	25. 25- Breaking Away

**Hey there, guys! So, this drabble is a request from the very fabulous _NotSoGreatGamerGirl._ I apologize for not doing it sooner, but it's here now! I hope you love it, girl! :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>This was a rare thing - Robin and Olivia spending time with their children away from war. Everyone was glad to be in the same tent at once.<p>

"Father?" piped up Inigo.

"Yes?"

"I'm thinking of asking Lucina to marry me."

"Oh my!" exclaimed a surprised Olivia. "Inigo, are you serious?"

"I've never been more serious in my life," declared Inigo boldly. "I'm in love with her, Mother."

"Inigo and Lucina, sittin' in a tree! K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" sang Morgan in an obnoxious voice.

"Stop that! Besides, I should be asking you about Gerome."

"Shut up!"

"That's enough, you two," said Robin firmly.

Olivia stifled her giggles by saying, "Inigo, why don't you look for Lucina? She's probably not busy right now."

"Good idea, Mother!" Thanks!" replied Inigo before dashing out.

Morgan chased after him, yelling something about getting him back for what he had said. Robin and Olivia were left in the tent, chuckling to themselves about what had just happened.

"Gods, our children are finding their own spouses," said Olivia, her light-hearted demeanour suddenly turning sombre.

"Be happy for them," encouraged Robin. "They'll always be our children, no matter what."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Thank you!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** It does, doesn't it? I'm in the middle of a three part _Super Smash Bros. _story, and then I 'm gonna start another _Fire Emblem _story that's kind of never ending. It'll make sense once you see it. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**euclidwritter: **_**That would be interesting to see! Maybe it'll happen... who knows? Glad you liked it!**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** It's okay! I got the new 3DS too, and I've been busy playing _Mario Kart 7 _and _Super Smash Bros. for 3DS_. Sorry to hear about your break up. :( I'm glad you're still enjoying this collection!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 26! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	26. 26- Forever and a Day

**Hey, guys! So, here's the newest drabble! Now, this particular drabble is set in a modern day AU where Robin and Olivia are a couple in their early to mid-twenties. They might be a little OOC because of this, and for that, I apologize.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Robin! Where are you?" called out Olivia as she entered her and her boyfriend's apartment.<p>

"In the kitchen," replied Robin.

Olivia raced in excitedly, which was unusual for her. Robin knew she wasn't one to do something like that normally, so he was more than curious to see what the fuss was all about.

"I got a tattoo," she explained. "Wanna see?"

Robin raised his eyebrows. "Yes, because you don't seem like the type to do something like that."

"Well, here it is!" said Olivia.

She lifted up her shirt, and showed off the left side of her rib cage. There, _Forever & a day _were inked just below her bra. It was in black handwriting- Robin's handwriting. It was simple, but it was also very pretty.

"Do you like it?" asked an eager Olivia.

"No," answered Robin. "I love it."

Relieved, Olivia gave him a passionate kiss on the lips. When they broke apart, they both had huge smiles on their faces.

"Your turn," said Olivia with a giggle.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**I actually prefer Lucina x Gerome, and Female Morgan x Owain. But I do like Lucina x Inigo, and I can't imagine Inigo paired with anyone else (except Female Robin, of course). Glad you loved it! :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** LMAO, I know, right?! He is such a freaking charmer! LOL, glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 27! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	27. 27- Lost & Found

**Hey, guys! So, this drabble was loosely inspired by Vaike & Female Robin's S Support, believe it or not. I thought it worked with the theme, so I kind of ran with it. I might have made Robin a little OOC, though. I apologize if that bothers anyone.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Where could it have gone?" Robin wondered out loud. He scanned his head left and right more than once, but he still couldn't find it.<p>

"Looking for something?"

The soft feminine voice startled Robin out of his thoughts. He jumped and looked behind him.

_Oh Gods, no._

"Hey, Olivia! I'm all right, but thanks for your concern!" he stammered out.

But Olivia wasn't convinced. She put her hands on her hips and glared at Robin.

"You're not very convincing," she said.

Robin groaned. "I'm looking for… for something important. It's gold and shiny."

Olivia nodded before scanning her surroundings. After several minutes of silence…

"Is this what you were looking for?" she asked, picking up a small diamond ring with a gold band.

_Well, so much for the surprise_, thought Robin. He nodded before taking the ring from Olivia.

"I guess there's no point in waiting, right?" he chuckled.

Olivia's eyes grew wide. "You mean…"

"I love you, Olivia… Will you marry me?"

"Oh… oh Gods, yes!" exclaimed the dancer, happily shocked at what was happening right before her eyes.

Robin grinned as he slid the ring on the appropriate finger. Thank God everything had worked out in his favour.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** Or maybe the Shakespeare masks on her rib cage or back because she loves the arts. But yeah, I could see her getting a butterfly tattoo. Like I said, I prefer Lucina x Gerome anyways. I'm oly going with Lucina x Inigo for this fanfic because I don't really know who else to pair him with. I'm glad you loved it! :)**

_**euclidwritter: **_**Oh, thank you! Modern AUs can be tricky, but I like to think I tried my best. I'm glad you liked it!**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Thank you! I do like writing modern AUs now and then because it gives me a chance to flex my creativity muscles more than I normally would. That drabble was inspired by a tattoo I pinned on Pintrest; it said _Forever & a day_, and I thought, "Hey, that'd be perfect for that theme!" I was originally going to do wedding vows, but I'm glad I thought of something else because wedding vows can be pretty cheesy. Anyways, I'm happy to hear you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 28! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	28. 28- Light

**Hey, guys! So, here's the 28th drabble of the 100 Theme Challenge! I want to thank some time out to thank all of you either for reading, favouriting, following, and/or reviewing this collection. I just passed 100 reviews, and I can't stop smiling because of it! You guys rock! :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia loved watching the sun rise from her window. Seeing the orange ball of light peak up over the hills, fighting for attention with the purple clouds that danced along the indigo-coloured sky caused her heart to swell with joy. It was such a beautiful sight to see. She could've sworn that her breath hitched in her throat every time she watched it.<p>

"Olivia?"

Well, that, and every time she heard her husband's voice.

"Mmm… over here!" she called out.

Robin walked over to where she was standing, chuckling to himself as he did so.

"W-Why are you laughing?" asked Olivia, suddenly acting like her normal shy self.

"You're watching the sun rise again, aren't you?" inquired Robin.

Olivia nodded. "I-Is that alright?"

"Of course it is, love. I love seeing you happy."

"Oh…"

Robin carefully wrapped his arms around her waist. He kissed the top of her head and let out a breathy laugh.

"I love you, Olivia."

"Oh, Robin… I-I love you, too."

The couple shared a brief kiss. They stood there, enjoying the quiet of the morning.

Until…

"WAAHHHHHHH!"

"Inigo," they muttered at the same time.

"I'll get him," said Olivia.

Robin grinned before following her out.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Legionary Prime: **_**I asked for the game for my birthday. I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I do get it then, and that I don't have to buy it myself! LOL, glad you're liking it!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** I don't care for them either, but their supports are too funny to NOT watch! Seriously, though: watch their supports when you get the chance! I think they're hilarious. Glad you loved it! :)**

_**euclidwritter:**_** Yeah, I didn't think of that... sorry! I'll be sure to remember that for a future drabble, though! Happy to hear you liked it regardless!**

_**yolosaurus33:**_** OMG, HEY! I'm so glad you're loving this collection! I can't wait to read your fanfic! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 29! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	29. 29- Dark

**Hey, guys! So, this drabble is (intentionally) very similar to the one I wrote yesterday. The themes of them are in such sharp contrast to each other that I thought it'd be interesting to write this drabble like this. I hope that made any sense.**

**I don't think I made Robin or Olivia OOC. But if I did, than I apologize for doing so.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem._**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin loved night time. The navy blue sky that was the perfect backdrop for the bright white full moon and the twinkling stars that were scattered about alongside it. A cool breeze swept through the darkness of the night, causing him to shiver slightly. He adjusted his cloak to cover his bare hands while eyes adjusted to the lack of light present.<p>

_I should go back to the tent_, he thought.

"Robin? Are you out here?" called out a quiet yet familiar voice.

Startled, Robin jumped slightly. He turned back to his tent, and saw Olivia standing just outside it. He walked over, planting a kiss on her head when he finally reached her.

"There you are!" she exclaimed. "Gods, I was beginning to worry!"

"I'm sorry," replied Robin. "I was sightseeing, and I must've gotten carried away."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "Just be careful, okay? It's so dark out… I don't want anything to happen to you."

"I understand, love. Come on, let's go to sleep."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**I KNOW, RIGHT?! I thought you'd like me using Inigo instead of Morgan. XD LMAO, Vaike's comedy relief in my eyes. Aww, thank you so much! I'm so happy to hear that you're enjoying this collection! :)**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**LOL, t****hat's family for ya! I'm a nightowl; I freaking HATE mornings! I can't wait to read your newest fanfic! Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 30! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	30. 30- Faith

**Hi, guys! I hope you like this chapter despite the impending subject matter that I'm forcing you to read. I hope I didn't make anyone OOC, but if I did, I apologize for doing so.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia sighed as she woke up one morning. Another day had started without Robin by her side. Two months had passed since his sacrifice to end Grima once and for all, yet she and the Shepherds still hadn't found him. Maybe it was nothing but false hope that Robin was somewhere out there in Ylisse…<p>

_No! I can't lose faith! We _will _find Robin out there,_ thought Olivia with newfound determination. _Gods, please… please make sure I find my husband. I need him… Inigo needs him… Morgan needs him… we all need him! Without Robin, our lives are incomplete._

"Mother?"

Olivia gathered herself before responding.

"Come in!"

Inigo and Morgan walked into the tent. Each child looked concerned for their Mother's well-being, and Olivia couldn't blame them. This was starting to become a painful routine.

"Thinking about Father again?" asked Inigo.

"Yes."

"He's out there," boasted Morgan. "I have faith that Father's out there, looking for us."

Olivia grinned. It was times like this that made her glad that her daughter was such an optimistic person.

"I do, too," piped up Inigo suddenly.

"That makes three of us," replied Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**I used to be afraid of the dark, but now I love it! You've been to Mexico?! Ugh... I'm jealous as hell! I wanna go so bad. Come to think of it, anywhere hot sounds lovely right now. It's -12 degrees Celsius- and that's WITHOUT the wind chill! I'm fucking sick of winter. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** They look adorable- let's put it that way! Baby Inigo is cuter than adult Inigo in my opinion. Vaike IS comedy relief- he really is! I'm glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 31! :D**

_ Elizabeth_


	31. 31- Colours

**Hey, guys! Here's the next drabble! I may or may not have made Robin and co. OOC. If so, I apologize for that.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Father, it stopped raining! Can we go outside to train, Father? Please?" begged Morgan.<p>

"Of course," replied Robin with a chuckle. "Olivia, Inigo, the sun's out!"

"Coming!"

Olivia and Inigo scrambled out of their tent to join them outside. Inigo raced over to his sister and father, but Olivia didn't. Something on the horizon caught her eyes.

"Mother, join us!" called out Morgan.

"Look over there, guys!" said Olivia, ignoring her daughter's words.

Everyone looked where her finger was pointing at, and saw a large rainbow that stood against the bright blue sky. Each colour of the rainbow looked more vibrant than the last, and the sun made sure of it.

"Wow! That's so cool!" squealed Inigo and Morgan with excitement. They abandoned their parents to gaze at it intensely.

"Training can wait, dear. Let them enjoy such a rare sight," encouraged Olivia.

Robin nodded. "And we'll enjoy it, too."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Mr-Watch: **_**YAY! I'm happy to hear that! :) I'm glad you're liking it so far!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** They will. I'll make that a future chapter. I just need the appropriate theme to come up. LMAO, good point: Baby Inigo is cute, but adult Inigo is hot as fuck. But Frederick's hotter. Sorry not sorry. :D LOL, glad you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 32! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	32. 32- Exploration

**Hey there, guys! Here's the next drabble! Now I must admit, I kind of made Robin and Olivia a tad OOC for this drabble. At least, I think I did. I apologize for doing so, but it all just sort of... happened. :/**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Robin, this beach is huge!" exclaimed Olivia as her eyes scanned the beautiful scenery.<p>

"It is, isn't it?" marvelled Robin. He leaned in closer to her and planted a kiss on her cheek.

"We're in public!" squealed Olivia, embarrassed at what her husband had just done.

But Robin shrugged without a care in the world. He simply kissed her cheek again and chuckled.

"I can't help it," he mumbled. "You're so beautiful."

"T-Thank you. I-Is it alright if we explore the beach?"

"Of course, love."

Olivia grinned. "Oh, thank you!"

Robin briefly looked behind him. Inigo and Morgan were absorbed in a conversation about who knows what; Lucina was napping in the shade; and Gerome was simply holding Morgan and listening in on her conversation with her brother. They all looked content with what they were doing, so Robin decided against inviting them along.

Besides, it wasn't every day that he was able to spend time alone with his wife.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**They do, don't they? I love it! DON'T TELL ME YOU LIVE IN CALIFORNIA! Jesus Christ, I fucking hate you for telling me that. Spring seriously needs to hurry the fuck up. Anyways, glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Thank you! Holy shit, I managed to convert you!... ish. If Inigo wasn't your priority, I would think that you'd truly lost it. LMAO, glad you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 33! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	33. 33- Seeing Red

**Hey there, guys! So, here it is: chapter 33! Now, I will warn you ahead of time: Robin and Olivia are going to be fairly OOC in this drabble. I apologize for doing so, but I just had to do it because of the theme.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"That's ridiculous! You know I'd never do such a thing!" yelled Robin.<p>

"Then why did you hug Lissa?!" shrieked Olivia. "Don't lie to me, Robin- I saw it!"

"Who said I was denying it? I wasn't going to lie. I promise you, we're just friends."

"That's what you say. You always say that! But are you telling the truth?"

"Gods, of course I am! How could you even think that I'd leave you for another woman?"

For a moment, no one said a word. The tension blanketed the room thickly, beating on the couple like the sun on a hot summer's day. Neither person was willing to back down from their stance, which certainly didn't help things.

Olivia suddenly broke down into loud, heavy sobs. She realized that Robin had been telling the truth all along, and to say that she felt like an idiot for accusing him of lying was the understatement of the year.

In a matter of seconds, Robin wrapped his arms around her. He kissed her head, much to her surprise.

"I'm so sorry," she mumbled. "You were right. I had to overreact again."

"Shh… I forgive you," cooed Robin. "These things happen- and that's okay."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**I know, right?! Maybe it could be part of the Summer Scrabble. God, don't even bring up the Risen! They're not worth the brain space. OMG, YES! Please PM me about getting me a message from him! You fucking rock! :D**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** LOL, I forgive you... I guess. XD I still you love (in a platonic way, obviously), so it's all good. I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** Aww, that's fine! Writing can be time consuming, so I totally get it. Ingio x Norie, huh? I need to look up more info on Noire because I actually don't know much about her. I like Inigo x Lucina & Inigo x Robin, to be honest. I feel your pain about the cold- I live in Canada, too (Ontario, to be exact), and this winter has been fucking BRUTAL. Anyways, I'm glad you're still liking the collection!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**He is! I wouldn't expect anything else. Inigo's your guy, and Frederick's my guy- it's that simple. I'm happy to hear you loved it! :)**

_**euclidwritter: **_**Thank you! I only put a disclaimer about characters being OOC because I know some people are very picky about it. It's simply a warning, if you will. I need to figure out a better characterization of Robin because he IS quite plain... I'll give you that. But thank you for the advice! I'm glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 34! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	34. 34- Shades of Grey

**Hey, guys! I'm not going to lie- I struggled a LOT with this theme. It's definitely not my best work, but I hope it's alright.**

**This drabble is set in a modern-day AU. That explains why Robin and Olivia are sort of OOC in this drabble. I apologize if that bothers anyone.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Why is your suit grey?" asked Olivia.<p>

"It's a nice change from black," replied Robin. He finished tying his red tie with a satisfied smile. "How do I look?"

"You look handsome as always," giggled Olivia. "Have a good day at work."

"Thanks, love."

"But before you go… there is one more thing, if that's okay."

Robin nodded. "Sure. What is it?"

Olivia boldly captured his lips in a tender kiss. She lingered for a couple minutes before pulling away.

"That's all," she said with a small embarrassed giggle. "Enjoy your day, Robin."

"Thank you, Olivia. I love you."

"I love you, too."

Robin's suit may have been a dull grey, but he certainly wasn't feeling that way after that.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Glad you liked it! :)**

_**Guest: **_**Yeah, I know. I apologize for making her pretty OOC. I just had it in my head that she'd react badly to suspecting Robin of infidelity.**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** That's a good way to top yourself! With these drabbles, I just write as much as I can under 200 words. It's not easy, but I try hard to do it. UGH, winter is horrible. It makes waiting for the bus unbearable! Then again, I'd rather bus than drive to campus because I've heard too many horror stories about my college's parking lot being a nightmare. Anyways, I'm happy to hear you loved it! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** C'est la vie, n'est pas? It happens, and it's okay. It didn't get too bad, thank God. I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 35! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	35. 35- Forgotten

**Hey, guys! So I want to let you know that this chapter's loosely based on the events that occur in _Fire Emblem Awakening_. It's not pulled straight from the game- it's simply an interpretation of what happens. I apologize if I made anyone OOC because I tried hard not to have that happen.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin spotted the figure first. He readied his Levin Sword and prepared to slay yet another foul creature.<p>

"Drop your weapons or prepare to die!" he cried.

"Father?"

_That_ wasn't the response Robin was expecting.

Nor did Olivia expect it. She was in earshot of the exchange, and raced over in an instant.

"'Father'? What are you talking about?" she questioned uneasily.

The figure came out of the shadows, revealing a short woman with hair that was very similar to Olivia's. She had on a cloak like Robin's, and even had a tome clutched in her hands.

"I'm your daughter," she explained. "My name's Morgan. I remember Father, but Mother… I… I don't remember you." She shut her eyes and tried to recall something, anything.

"She… she has on my wedding ring!" exclaimed Robin. He looked at his own hand, and saw that his own was still on his finger.

"Gods, you're right!" cried Olivia. She hugged Morgan tight. "It's okay if you don't remember that well right now. You're here, and that's more important to me."

"Thank you, Mother… and Father," replied Morgan.

Robin nodded and embraced the two women.

"C'mon, let's introduce you to your brother," he said.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Mmm, you're so right! Thanks for the mental picture! ;D**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Damn, dude... I'm so sorry to hear that. I'm glad to hear that my fanfic is a good distraction for you. I hate hearing that you're going through that sort of shit. You sound so nice, and I can't imagine someone doing that to you. If you ever need someone to talk to, please don't hesitate to send me a PM. I'm glad you enjoyed it regardless! :)**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** Yeah, author's notes tack on a hell of a lot of words! I'm guilty of them, too. Snow's okay, but I could definitely live without it, and snow. I'm one for hot weather all year 'round!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** ME TOO! I can't draw either, so it's fine- we can be shitty at drawing together. XD LOL, I'm glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 36! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	36. 36- Dreamer

**Hey, everyone! So, this particular drabble was heavily inspired by Robin and Olivia's supports in the game. I was watching them for the billionth time yesterday (YouTube is the devil, you know), and the idea of this drabble kind of just came to me. I apologize if anyone's OOC because I tried hard not to.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem Awakening_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"So… what do you think, Olivia?"<p>

What did she think? What did she _think?_ She didn't know where to begin! She just couldn't believe it... her theatre was finally built. It wasn't a tiny one, either- it was life sized. She could finally dance for the people of Ylisse. It was exciting and terrifying all at once for the dancer.

"Gods… I… I don't know what to say…" she said in pure awe. "Thank you, Robin… for helping me build it. I couldn't have done it without you!"

She hugged her husband tight, causing him to chuckle slightly. He kissed her head and held her close.

"Anything for you, love," he replied. "I love you so much."

"I love you, too," responded a happy Olivia. "When I first thought of wanting this theatre, I thought that it was only a pipe dream. But thanks to you, it became a reality. It really is a dream come true!"

Robin's smile grew bigger. "It is. I knew we could do it. Now come on, let's show Inigo and Morgan. They're gonna love it."

"Especially Inigo," Olivia pointed out. "Now we'll be able to dance together for everyone!"

"I can't wait to watch."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**I know it sounds corny as hell, but it IS true- talking to someone- anyone- is better than keeping your negative emotions to yourself. That being said, only talk to someone when YOU'RE ready, and NOT when people want you to. People who try to force you to express yourself can fuck off, in my opinion. :) Anyways, I'm happy to hear that you liked the last chapter!**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**It should! I can't draw to save my frickin' life. Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**robintheaspiringtactician: **_**Story of my life... I'll just leave it at that. Ugh... I can't wait for the day I can move somewhere warm for GOOD. Hopefully the States because it's closer to Canada, but a warm country is alright, too. Hope you enjoyed the last chapter! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 37! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	37. 37- Mist

**Hey there, guys! I'm sorry that this is up way later than normal... work sucks, that's all I can say. I'll just leave it at that.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem._**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia's eyes settled on the light grey mist that cloaked camp. It didn't scare her, though it did unnerve her a little. After all, the last thing she wanted was for a Risen to suddenly pop up and attack her.<p>

Shuddering at that thought, she ducked her head back into her tent just as Robin was waking up.

"Hmm? Olivia, are you okay?" he asked in a groggy voice.

"Yeah," replied Olivia. "Couldn't sleep."

Robin stretched his arms out and yawned. "C'mere."

The dancer snuggled close to his body, smiling at the new contact. She smiled even wide when a set of lips kissed the side of her head.

"It's foggy this morning," she remarked. "I'd rather stay here instead of go outside."

"Let's do that," suggested Robin. "Chrom and them can wait."

Olivia giggled. "That sounds good to me."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**I'd love to see it once it's finished... assuming you do it, of course. :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Aww, don't apologize! Shit happens, and that's okay. :) Glad you liked the last chapter!**

_**euclidwritter: **_**Me too! That's why I wrote it in the first place. Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**LMAO, happy to hear that! I can't wait to read your newest fanfic! I'll be sure to review it once it's up.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 38! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	38. 38- Burning

**Hey, guys! I apologize for not updating this fanfic yesterday. Between homework, work, and _Fire Emblem Awakening_, I've been stretched pretty thin. But on the bright side, at least I'm back on schedule with when I update this fanfic! :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Robin, you don't look so good," said Olivia.<p>

"Ugh…" was Robin's response.

Concerned, Olivia placed her hand on his forehead. She gasped and quickly pulled it back.

"Gods, you're so hot!" she exclaimed. She blushed when she added, "Y-Your forehead. Your forehead's hot."

"I figured as much," grumbled Robin. He bit his tongue when he realized how harsh his voice sounded. He wasn't mad at Olivia- he was mad that he was sick.

But Olivia didn't even flinch. "I'll go get Maribelle. She'll get you some medicine, okay?"

Robin nodded silently.

With that, his wife raced out of the tent. It felt like a matter of seconds when she reappeared with Maribelle in tow.

"Oh, wow," remarked the blonde-haired woman with shock, "you _are_ burning up! Here, I'll take care of it."

"Is it okay if I stay?" asked an anxious Olivia.

"But of course! Is that alright with you, Robin?"

"I'm more than alright with it," replied Robin. He winked at Olivia before Maribelle began to treat his fever.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**You've got me so excited! :D**

_**EuclidWriter:**_** Hmm, interesting. I'll keep that idea in mind. Glad you liked it!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** Me too! I'll definitely write it. It'll be done not in the next chapter, but in the chapter after that. I hope you're cool with that. I'm happy to hear you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 39! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	39. 39- Out of Time

**H****ey, guys! So, this specific drabble was inspired by _EuclidWriter, _who said that they wanted to know how Robin's tent would change after Olivia moved in. I know it kind of doesn't work with this theme, but I tried my damnest anyways!**

**Robin and Olivia might be a little OOC in this chapter. If that bothers you at all, than I sincerely apologize.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin knew that by marrying Olivia during the war, they would be living in the same tent.<p>

What he _hadn't _expected was seeing what she'd do to his tent now that they shared it.

Seeing her clothes and dance shoes piled in a giant heap on the floor caused Robin to raise an eyebrow with surprise. He had no clue his wife was a messy person. He always had it in his head that she was a complete neat freak.

_Guess I was wrong,_ he thought with amusement.

"Robin, have you seen my dance shoes?" called out a familiar voice.

As Robin turned to respond, Olivia pranced into their tent. She noticed the confusion on her husband's face, and asked him what was wrong.

"Nothing's wrong," he replied. "I just never knew you were so…messy."

Olivia giggled. "I just never have time to organize my things! I tell myself I'll do it, but it doesn't… happen."

"Aah, I see," chuckled Robin. "We can find time to organize this tent into a cozy home for us both."

"Sounds like a plan!"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**That's kinda why I wrote it. It reminded me of my Mom taking care of me when I was little. Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Oh, that sounds like some delicious irony! Joking aside, that fucking sucks. I hope you get better sooner rather than later. :) LOL, that sounds way better than going to class. :(**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** I know, right? Hey, at least Olivia won't leave his side while he gets better. Aww, it's okay: beggers can't be choosers, and that's okay! I did audition for Sumia! I'm keeping my fingers crossed that I get the part. If THAT falls through, than I'm just gonna keep auditioning until I get a part. I'm stubborn, I know. :) Glad you loved the last chapter!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 40! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	40. 40- Knowing How

**Hey there, guys! So, today's drabble was actually a request from the very lovely _NotSoGreatGamerGirl_, who wanted to see Robin and Olivia take care of baby Inigo. I hope you love it, girl! :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Shh… it's okay, little guy… Daddy's got you…"<p>

Yet even as Robin mumbled that, baby Inigo continued to cry as loud as his lungs would let him. Robin was beginning to get flustered, but he didn't want Olivia to know that. He wanted to prove to her that he was a good father.

"Are you alright?"

_Damn_, thought Robin with defeat. He turned around and saw Olivia standing in the doorway of the nursery. She looked concerned despite how sleepy she also looked. Then again, it was two o'clock in the morning, so that was to be expected.

"Everything's fine!" lied Robin "I'm just trying to get Inigo to fall asleep."

Olivia walked over and held her arms out. "Want me to take him?"

Robin passed the baby to his wife, who slowly rocked him back and forth in her arms. It took a few minutes, but Inigo finally fell back asleep.

"How is it that you can get Inigo to sleep, but I can't?" asked Robin. He didn't know whether to be offended or relieved.

"Give it time," said Olivia. She set their son back in his crib and kissed Robin's cheek. "He'll come around."

"I hope," muttered Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**I'm a neat freak 9 times out of 10. Of course, I get disorganized every now and then. I'm human, you know. XD**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Aww, that's good! I'm glad you liked it! :)**

_**robintheaspiringtactician:**_** Oh? That's cool! Yeah, Elizabeth's a pretty common name. You can call me Ellie to prevent confusion, if you like. I don't mind Canada, and I could see myself living here for the rest of my life. That being said, if I got a killer job offer abroad, I know I'd take it in a heartbeat. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

_**EuclidWriter:**_** I liked it, so I was like, "Aw, what the hell? It won't hurt anything." I enjoyed writing it, to be honest. I feel like Olivia would be slightly disorganized, while Robin's a complete neat freak no matter what. I'm so happy to hear that you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 41! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	41. 41- Fork in the Road

**Hey there, guys! So, uh... yeah, I don't have anything to interesting to say right now in this author's note. So, I'll just let you all read the story with further interruption.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Olivia, I don't know what to do!"<p>

To say that Robin was an emotional wreck didn't come close to describe what he was going through right now. It was hard enough having to swallow the pill that was the fact about him being Grima. But now he was struggling with a hard decision: get Grima asleep for yet another thousand years, or sacrifice himself to end Grima forever. The outcome of each decision carried its own set of consequences, and neither one looked appealing to Robin.

"What am I going to do?" he wondered out loud.

"Oh, Robin…" mused Olivia, uncertain how to respond.

A couple tears fell from Robin's eyes. Olivia used her fingers to wipe them away.

"Don't cry," she said softly. "You know I still love you, right? No matter what decision you make, I'll support it."

"You promise?"

"I promise. I mean it with every fibre of my being."

Robin dried his eyes and nodded. He may not have known what decision to make, but it was good to know that someone would support him regardless.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**AnimeJunkieGrrl: **_**Apparently so! Glad you enjoyed it!**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** No kidding! Maybe it'll be the other way around when Morgan's born. Who knows? I'm glad you liked it!**

_**NotoGreatGamerGirl:**_** It's okay, you're forgiven! :) Like I said, maybe Robin will be better when Morgan's born. I'm so happy to hear you loved it! Thank you for the suggestion! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 42! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	42. 42- Start

**Hey, everyone! I apologize for not uploading a new chapter yesterday. I had a test, and then I had work. But it's up now, and I hope this chapter is good enough to make up for the long wait.**

**I hope I didn't make Robin and/or Olivia OOC. If you think I did, than I apologize for that.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin looked over all the tomes he had to sort and all the weapons he had to maintain. Just thinking of doing all that and more made him want to scream with frustration.<p>

"Where do I even start?" he muttered in a voice akin to a wail.

"Maybe I can help?"

Upon hearing that, Robin spun around to look at Olivia. She had a curious look etched on her face, yet she still looked apprehensive.

"I mean, if you don't mind," added the meek dancer. "I don't want you to be overwhelmed."

"Well… if you like. It's gonna take a while, though."

"I don't have anything else to do- I already did my chores. If we get all your chores done, we'll have more time to relax."

"I didn't think of that…"

"At least I did," giggled Olivia.

Robin chuckled before he gently kissed her left temple. "Let's get started."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Hey, at least Olivia will love him no matter what. That matters the most, in my opinion.**

_**EuclidWriter:**_** SAME! I couldn't imagine having to make that type of decision. Glad you liked the chapter!**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** LMAO, that's too funny. I'd pick the latter, rather than the former. I like your ideas, though... would it be alright if I used them as two separate chapters for this fanfic? Glad you enjoyed the last chapter, by the way!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** It's a tough decision to make. Oh, yes... there will be angst, _m'amie_! LOL, I'm happy to hear you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 43! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	43. 43- Nature's Fury

**Hey there, guys! This drabble was sort of inspired by _NotSoGreatGamerGirl _in two fairly different ways: from a review on a previous chapter of this fanfic, and from a chapter in her own fanfic _A Man for Flowers_. I hope you're totally alright with this.**

**HUGE ANNOUNCEMENT: I received the opportunity to RP as Sumia on Tumblr. My username is StumblingSumia. The link for said Tumblr will be on my profile page for you all to check out. :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Storms can be annoying for anyone. But a storm occurring in the middle of the night was even more annoying, especially when you're trying to get your child to go to sleep.<p>

Olivia grumbled something under her breath as she tried to lull Morgan back into her slumber. But the baby girl refused to be silenced, and Olivia was beginning to get frustrated.

"Want me to try?" asked Robin.

"Sure," replied Olivia. She gently handed the baby off to her husband.

"Shh… it's okay, sweetie," murmured Robin in a soothing voice. "Daddy's here… Daddy's got you."

It took a little while, but baby Morgan closed her eyes and fell asleep. By the time Robin set her back in her crib, the storm had quieted down to steady rain.

"Thank you," said a tired yet grateful Olivia.

"You're welcome," replied Robin. "Remember when you were better at getting Inigo to fall asleep?"

Olivia nodded. "But you're the one that's better at getting Morgan to fall asleep. How can that be?"

"I haven't got a clue. Come on, let's go back to bed ourselves. We need all the sleep we can get."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**YAY! Gotta love when I'm right. XD**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** I'll be using one of your ideas in the next chapter, and then I'll use the other idea for chapter 46. I hope that's cool with you. I always love fresh ideas for a fanfic like this. I don't mind organizing things, but I have to be in the mood to do so. Oh, and I have to listen to music while I do it, otherwise I get bored very fast.**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** Now THAT sounds like a great idea! Is it alright if I use it not in the next chapter, but in the chapter after that (assuming I'm making even a little bit of sense)? LOL, shipping trash! That's funny. I'm happy to hear you liked it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 44! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	44. 44- At Peace

**Hey, everyone! This drabble was inspired by an idea from the awesome _TsundereGuy_, as well as the end of _Fire Emblem Awakening_. For the latter, I chose to base it loosely off the game's events. So YES, I am aware that isn't totally how it plays out. I just put a original spin on what transpires in the game. I apologize if that bothers anyone.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Time to end Grima!" declared Chrom.<p>

But before he could, he and Lucina were thrown back by Robin's magic.

"Robin?!" exclaimed Olivia.

"I'm going to end this," said Robin in a bold manner. "Grima will be dead once and for all!"

"Father!" cried Inigo.

"Don't go!" piped up Morgan.

Olivia raced over to her husband, but he also threw her back with his magic.

"I have to do this," professed Robin. He swallowed hard to hold back his emotions. "For everyone!"

Before anyone could try and stop him, Robin destroyed Grima with a powerful spell. The beast cried out in agony, and was soon gone from the Earth forever.

Robin began to fade away, much to his family's anguish.

"Robin! NO!" screamed a crying Olivia.

"Father, don't leave us!" yelled Morgan.

Inigo hugged his mother and sister in an attempt to comfort them.

"I love you all…" said Robin. He closed his eyes and disappeared in a flash of light.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**I agree completely! It makes more sense because Inigo is a dancer like Olivia, while Morgan is a tactician like his father. Lana Del Rey can get me through anything, I'm tellin' ya! :P I hope you really liked this! Your other idea will be used not in the next chapter, but in the chapter AFTER that!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**You're very helpful- don't think you're not! I'm just happy to see that you're cool with me using an idea of yours. Your request will be next, so you only have to wait another day for it. I'm happy to hear you loved it! :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**Ah, yes- the ol' switcheroo! LOL, glad you enjoyed it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** You NEED to play _Fire Emblem Awakening_- it's INCREDIBLE! You won't regret it at all! I'm glad you liked the last chapter!**

_**GPuzzle:**_** They're SO CUTE! I'm doing a playthrough with the female MU, whom I just married off to Frederick. When I do my playthrough with the male MU, I plan to marry him off to Olivia. Aww, thank you! :) It's not easy to update this (almost) every day, but I try my hardest to do it. I have skipped days here and there, but I like to think I'm doing a good job of updating this at a good pace.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 45! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	45. 45- Heart Song

**Hey there, guys! This chapter was a request from the very fabulous _NotSoGreatGamerGirl_. I had a lot of fun writing this particular chapter, and I think you guys will understand why once you read it. Just trust me. XD**

**I apologize ahead of time if you feel as though Robin and/or Olivia are OOC. I tried hard to keep them in character, but it wasn't the easiest thing for this drabble.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia let out a small moan as Robin's lips expertly kissed her own passionately. It was a little embarrassing to feel her control slipping, but she couldn't help it- Robin had her under one hell of a lovesick spell.<p>

"Olivia…" murmured Robin in between kisses.

From the sound of it, he seemed to be under the exact same trance; except he was in love with her, of course.

A smile crept onto Olivia's face. She enjoyed knowing that Robin could only lose the sensible side of him when they were together. It was a refreshing change, too. Olivia liked Robin's sensible side- it was one of the reasons she'd fallen for him in the first place- but she_ loved_ this side of her fiancé.

"Robin, I'd like to go over some battle plans-"

In an instant, the lovers broke apart. Olivia and Robin's eyes were quick to dart to the entrance of Robin's tent.

"C-Chrom!" blurted Olivia as her face reddened.

"Must you burst in unannounced?" questioned Robin. The tactician's eyes narrowed, clearly showing his newfound embarrassment.

Chrom blushed guiltily. "Er… Sorry, you two. I'll wait outside!"

Then Olivia and Robin laughed harder than they ever had since getting together.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**Aww, you're so very welcome! I'm just glad to hear you liked it! Your other idea will be the next chapter.**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** They will find him. It'll take time, but they'll find him eventually. Angst is only fun for me to write if there's the potential for a happy ending (i.e. last chapter). Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**EuclidWriter:**_** Thank you! I don't think so, but I can. Your request will be not in the next chapter, but the chapter after that.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 46! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	46. 46- Reflection

**Hey, guys! So, this drabble was a request from _TsundereGuy_. I don't know what else to say, so I'm just going to let you guys read this.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Olivia… Inigo… Morgan… I need to tell you all something important," announced a nervous Robin.<p>

His family sat in front of him, waiting for the revelation. He swallowed hard before revealing the ugly truth.

"I'm… I'm Grima."

For a moment, no one spoke. It was so silent that one could have easily heard a pin drop at any moment.

"I'm sorry," added Robin. "I never asked for this. I… I didn't know until… now."

"Shh…" cooed Olivia. She placed a hand on her husband's cheek as a gentle smile graced her lovely features. "We still love you. We'll always love you."

"Mother's right!" exclaimed Morgan in her usual cheery voice. "It's not your fault, Father. We'll get through this together… as a family."

Inigo nodded. "I'm not angry, Father. I am angry that Grima is you… but I'm not angry AT you. Does that make sense?"

"It does, Inigo," replied Robin. "Thank you, everyone. We're going to end this… together."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**He sure does! XD**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** He does, doesn't he? I'm glad to hear that you liked my characterization of them. Glad to hear you enjoyed the last chapter! :) I hope you really like this chapter.**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** No problem, girl! I could see that happening, too. I know it's kind of repetitive to see Chrom act so dense, but I've always found it so fucking hilarious! I prefer writing romances, to be honest. That probably explains a lot lol. I'm so happy to hear that you loved it!**

_**EuclidWriter:**_** He's quite dense... and I freaking love it. I'm glad you liked it! Your request will be in the next chapter, in case you were wondering.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 47! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	47. 47- Perfection

**Hey, guys! This drabble was a request from _EuclidWriter_. I'm aware this drabble's sort of similar to the plot of some previous chapters, but I thought this would be an interesting plot to write about.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Devastated.<p>

Sad.

Hopeless.

Those were just some of the emotions that Olivia felt after Robin had sacrificed himself to destroy Grima once and for all. It hadn't been an easy decision for him to make- between making that sacrifice, or putting Grima back in its deep slumber- and Olivia knew it. But it's not like that took away the pain of losing him for what could potentially be forever.

As Olivia wept, two people approached her to try and comfort her. When she looked up, she saw Inigo and Morgan looking at her. Each child looked concerned for their mother's well-being.

"Don't cry, Mother," said Morgan. "Naga said that Father could possibly come back!"

"But it's only a possibility!" exclaimed Olivia through her tears. "What if-"

"Don't," interrupted Inigo in a kind yet firm voice. "Don't think like that. Try and be optimistic… for us."

Olivia nodded. "For you two, I will. But I still hope that Robin comes home to us."

"So do I," said Inigo.

"Me too!" piped up Morgan. "Then our lives will be perfect once again!"

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Guest:**_** I might. But I will admit now that it won't happen until I complete this fanfic. In the meantime, _robintheaspiringtactician_ has a fanfic on his profile with Robin x Olivia. I highly recommend it!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** You are bias as FUCK. But it's part of your charm, so it's okay! XD Yeah, I know... angst one chapter, fluff the next, and so on and so forth. I'm happy to hear you liked it! :)**

**_TsundereGuy: _No kidding! And no problem! I enjoy getting ideas. I review your newest fanfic yesterday, in case you missed it. And thank YOU for your requests! :)**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** If there's something you'd like to see happen to Robin & Olivia, please say so in a review. I'll write it when it works out with a particular theme. I hope that makes sense.**

_**TheFreelancerSeal**_** (chapter 1)****:**** Thank you so very much! It's not always easy keeping a chapter 200 words or less, but somehow I manage. I enjoy using ,well-crafted sentences, diction, and many other literary devices to make my writing more interesting. I plan to write a true _Fire Emblem_ fanfic once this fanfic comes to an end, though. Plus, there's also _Shepherds React!_, which gets updated once a week. THIS fanfic is an excuse for me to write Robin x Olivia. XD I prefer Chrom with Sumia if Robin marrys Olivia; in a universe with Female Robin, Chrom will marry Olivia, and Sumia marries Gaius. I'm glad you're enjoying this fanfic thus far!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 48! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	48. 48- Everyday Magic

**Hey there, guys! Here's chapter 48 for your reading pleasure! I'll just skip a long and rather pointless author's note so you can just read this chapter.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia's eyes scanned the tomes carefully. It never ceased to amaze her how many tomes Robin had stacked in the convoy. Sure, they weren't all for him, but it was still a sight to see.<p>

"Now, where is the Elwind tome?" muttered Olivia.

Upon spotting it, she grabbed it and dashed back to her waiting husband.

"Sorry for taking so long," she said. "I wasn't sure which one it was at first."

"No, it's alright," replied Robin with a gentle smile. "It's the right one."

Olivia let out a sigh of relief. "So, what was it you wanted to show me?"

Robin opened the book, and casted the spell perfectly. The magic hit a tree, which fell with a loud thud.

Both Olivia's and Robin's eyes grew wide with worry. They looked at each other and nodded.

"We should go," said Robin.

"That sounds like a good idea," replied Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**I agree! I thought it was perfect. Your ideas were good! I really liked them. I can't wait to read your next fanfic. Glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** I'm interested in hearing it. AUs are more than welcome. Hell, I've already written a couple drabbles with an AU. I'd love to hear your request!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** Me too! Inigo loves his mother dearly, and Morgan's always so cheery- it makes sense that they'd try and cheer her up. Your love for Inigo is a charming obsession. How's that? LOL, I'm happy to hear that you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 49! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	49. 49- Umbrella

**Hey, guys! I'm SO SO sorry for not updating this fanfic yesterday. Work was crazy, so I wasn't able to even write a new chapter. But hey, it's up now. I hope the wait was worth it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Of course it had to rain right when Olivia wasn't in her tent. She was outside a few feet away from it, practicing her dancing when light rain had begun to drizzle down from the cloudy sky. She was about to run to her tent when she suddenly collided with a hard body.<p>

"OH GODS, I'M SO SORRY!" she shrieked, snapping her purple eyes shut.

"Olivia, it's just me."

"Robin? What are you doing here? It's raining!"

"I saw you dancing, and I thought this might help."

With that, he opened up a large, makeshift umbrella that shaded a large enough area for Olivia to dance under. Her eyes widened at the sight.

"Thank you," she said happily. "Now you can watch!... That is, if you want."

"I would love to watch you dance, Olivia," said an equally happy Robin.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**LMAO, no kidding! I love your idea! Are you alright if I wait to write it until the appropriate theme comes up? I hope you understand.**

_**EuclidWriter:**_** Thank you! I already have a couple ideas in the works. But in the meantime, this & _Shepherds React! _are the only _Fire Emblem _fanfics I'm working on right now. Glad you liked the last chapter! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** That's fine! As for your question... I don't know. My dream pick is Gaius, but that's assuming he's single. Otherwise, I'm not picky on who Sumia ends up with.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 50! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	50. 50- Party

**Hey, guys! Holy fuck, this is chapter 50! I can't believe it. It was only a couple months ago that I started this fanfic. Where the hell did the time go?! I don't know what else to say.**

**This specific chapter is set in modern day AU where Olivia and Robin are in college. They might be OOC because of this. If that bother you, than I apologize.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem._**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Sumia, this place is packed!" exclaimed Olivia. She eyes widened at all the college students packed inside the apartment.<p>

"I know, right? It's awesome!" replied Sumia excitedly. "Please enjoy yourself."

Before Olivia could respond, Sumia disappeared to find Chrom, her boyfriend. Annoyed, Olivia squeezed her way into the kitchen. Luckily for her, no one else was there. This gave her the perfect chance to catch her breath.

_Maybe this wasn't such a good idea_, thought Olivia hesitantly. In all honesty, she had only come to Sumia's house party as an excuse to not work on her French paper. But studying suddenly seemed like a hell of a lot more fun.

"You okay?"

Olivia spun around and saw a familiar looking white-haired man standing in the doorway. She smiled as he walked across the kitchen to meet up with her.

"I'm okay," she confessed. "I just needed a moment to myself. I could hardly breathe in the living room."

Robin nodded his head towards a staircase. "I know where we can go."

Olivia smiled before kissing his lips. "Follow my lead."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**I don't love rain, but I do prefer it over fucking snow. Glad you liked the last chapter!**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** Thanks! I appreciate it.**

_**pk-smash-attack:**_** Aww, thank you! You're too kind. As far as male Robin goes, I prefer him with Olivia, for sure! I like female Robin x Frederick, in case you're curious. I AM at the halfway point now, and like I said, I can't believe it! Time flies, doesn't it? Glad you're enjoying this fanfic so far!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Between you and me, I'm planning out my next _Super Smash Bros._ fanfic. I have a barrel full of ideas- now I actually have to write chapters and whatnot. I like Lon'qu x Olivia, but I prefer Lon'qu x Maribelle a lot more! Their support conversations are so adorable! I saw that grammar error, and I thank you pointing it out. I fixed it now so it makes sense.**

_**TheFreelancerSeal **_**(chapter 2): Thank you! You're too kind. :)**

_**TheFreelancerSeal**_** (chapter 3): I bet! Olivia's question is overwhelming to even think about. Thank you so much for your kind words!**

_**Jaerskov: **_**I'm so happy to hear that! I hope you continue to love this fanfic.**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 51! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	51. 51- Troubling Thoughts

**Hey, guys! Here's chapter 51! I had some writer's block when writing this chapter, hence why it wasn't uploaded a couple hours ago. I apologize for that, but I hope this chapter's good enough to make up for it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem Awakening_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><em>This won't do. I'm no good at fighting,<em> thought Olivia. _I should stick to dancing. Then again, I'm not amazing at that, either… UGH, this is so frustrating!_

"Then I suggest you stop."

Olivia let out a yelp of surprise. She spun around and saw a disappointed Robin staring at her.

"Oh, Robin! Nice to see you," she greeted. She silently prayed that her face wasn't turning red as she said that.

"I heard what you said," revealed Robin.

"What are you talking about?" asked Olivia.

Robin was about to call her out for lying, but he quickly realized that she was serious. He walked over and took her hands in his.

"You were saying that you're not good at fighting, and that you should stick to dancing. Then you complained that you're bad at that, too."

Olivia groaned and put her head in her hands. She hadn't realized she had said her thoughts out loud until Robin pointed it out.

"Shh," he cooed softly. "Don't be so damn hard on yourself, love. You're a better dancer than me. As for fighting, I'm more than happy to help. Just stop thinking poorly of yourself. You promise?"

"I promise," said Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**MewFanGirl: **_**Yeah, I know. I'll stop doing so starting now. I appreciate your kind words. It's just that sometimes I feel as though my characterization of a certain character(s) is off, and I always feel bad about it. LOL, I am kinda like Olivia, aren't I? Too bad I can't dance to save my damn life.**

_** : **_**Aww, thank you! You're far too kind. :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** I missed writing an AU, and I thought an AU worked perfectly with that theme. I'm not much of a partier, to be honest. I don't drink but I love dancing, though it's not fun to have assholes walking through the crowd constantly, interrupting your dancing. That was frosh week for me last year in university. AUs can be tricky, I must admit. I just try to research things that would work with said AU, and then brainstorm things. An AU like in the last chapter wasn;t hard for me- I just thought back to my year in university for inspiration. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed it!**

_**pk-smash-attack:**_** Thank you! I'm on my first playthrough of _Fire Emblem Awakening_, and I quickly married MU to Frederick. His confession scene makes me squeal with delight! XD As for your question... I might. If I do decide to do it, it won't be uploaded for a couple of months. That's all I'll say. Glad you liked the last chapter!**

_**Microbiasin:**_** YES! Sorry, I loved reading about turning you into a fan of this fanfic. That makes me smile so wide. I'm so happy to hear that! :)**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**LOL, I don't know about that. You're far closer to completing your fanfic than I am. I'm so glad to hear that you loved it!**

_**EchoMoonHuntress:**_** Thank you! It's not easy updating at this rate, but I try my damnest to do so. I've skipped a day here and there in the process, but I think my updates are coming out at a decent pace. Empty bedroom? Uh, obviously! LOL, that was funny. Inigo's mother will always be Olivia, no matter what. Maribelle's so funny, especially when she's pissed off. My top pick for female Robin in _Fire Emblem Awakening _is Frederick, hands down! My other two favourites are Chrom & Inigo. (On an unrelated sidenote, I know for a fact that _NotSoGreatGamerGirl_ is screaming about that. Whether it's a scram of joy or jealously, I don't know.) Anyways, glad you enjoyed it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 52! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	52. 52- Stirring of the Wind

**Hello everyone! Here's a new chapter! I hope you really like it because I must admit, I enjoyed writing it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia shivered as a cool breeze crept into her tent. It was the dead of night, and of course, a small hole was near the door of the tent. She wasn't trying to sleep at the moment, but she could already tell that the draft was going to be the cause of her insomnia tonight. Upon thinking of that, she sighed fairly loud.<p>

"Something wrong, love?"

Olivia turned her head towards her husband, who had looked away from his tactics book to speak to her.

"Do you find it a bit… cold in here?" asked Olivia.

Robin paused to observe his surroundings. Eventually, he realized that there was definitely a draft in their tent. He got up from his cot and found the culprit of said draft.

"Damn hole," he muttered. "Thankfully, I've got the tools to fix it."

It took a couple minutes, but Robin finally fixed the tent. Once it was done, he decided to sit beside Olivia.

"Thank you. You can go back to your book now if you want," she said.

Robin shook his head. "No thank you. I'd rather spend time with my wife than read tactical books."

Olivia giggled as she kissed his cheek.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**pk-smash-attack: **_**Thank you! I'm technically on chapter 14, but I haven't started it yet. I'm trying to complete all the paralogues, build support between characters, and make everyone stronger. THAT takes a while, to be honest.**

_**SakuraDreamerz:**_** Yeah, I'm a shit dancer, too. Oh my God, I'm OBSESSED with _Fire Emblem Awakening_. I always have to force myself to stop playing because it sucks me in so fast, and it's hard to stop myself from playing when I have to. Good husband choices! I think everyone should have their female MU marry Chrom for at least one playthrough, and Stahl's also a great choice!**

**_TheFreelancerSeal_ (chapter 4): That's true. I always had it in my head that Olivia's a little less nervous around Robin. Glad you enjoyed it! :)**

_**EchoMoonHuntress: **_**When you learn why Inigo became a womanizer, it all makes sense (coughOliviacough). I hate when people talk down on themselves, too! It angers me a lot, I must admit. Anyways, I'm happy to hear you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 53! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	53. 53- Future

**Hey there, guys! Yes, I'm back yet again with yet another chapter! :) I loved how it turned out, and I really hope that you guys like it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"This is crazy," said Robin.<p>

"Why?" asked Olivia. "Is something wrong?"

"No, not at all. I'm just trying to wrap my head around the fact that we're going to have a baby soon. Meanwhile, our children are here in our time as adults, married. I… I don't really know what to make of it, to be honest." Robin chuckled as he rubbed his wife's swollen abdomen. "But I am happy, don't get me wrong."

"I gave up on trying to understand the time travelling thing a long time ago," revealed Olivia. "It makes my brain hurt."

"Maybe I should do the same," replied Robin with a chuckle.

Olivia giggled, though it was cut short by her suddenly gasping.

"Are you okay?"

"The baby kicked! Here."

She grabbed Robin's hand and placed it on her belly. It took him a minute to feel what she had felt. His eyes grew wide.

"Wow... That feels amazing," he said.

"It does, doesn't it?" marvelled Olivia. "I can't wait for our little one to be born."

Robin nodded. "Our future looks very bright indeed."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Microbiasin: **_**LOL, that's too funny. I'm glad to feed your addiction! XD**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**YES. THIS NEEDS TO HAPPEN. Holy shit, you're a genius! I plan on marrying Chrom in my second playthrough with female Robin. I don't normally love Chrom x Robin, but I think everyone needs to do it at least once. It's basically a requirement.**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** He is, isn't he? I wish I had a boyfriend like him. I'm 99% sure I've said this before, but I really don't give a fuck. Sorry not sorry, that's all I'm saying. LOL, I'm glad you loved it! :)**

_**Guest:**_** Most likely not. I'm sorry if that bothers you, but I want to focus mainly on Robin & Olivia. I apologize again if I disappointed you. But I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** They sure are. :) I'm interested in reading that fanfic now! OH MY GOD, I HATE YOU. You're in Mexico and you didn't bother to invite me?! I'm pissed! LMAO, I'm teasing, but seriously: I'm jealous as HELL. I'm happy to hear you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 54! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	54. 54- Health and Healing

**Hey, guys! Today's drabble is a request from _SakuraDreamerz_, who wanted to see Robin and Olivia in a modern day AU with a medical setting. Basically, Robin and Olivia are RNs (registered nurses) who work at the same hospital. I thought it was a cool AU, and I apologize to _SakuraDreamerz_ for having to make you wait! I hope the wait was worth it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Where am I?"<p>

Olivia had to force herself to suppress a giggle as her eyes settled on her colleague turned patient. But Robin didn't find anything funny about the situation.

"Olivia! What the hell happened?" he asked.

"You collapsed because you've been working too hard," explained Olivia in a calm, level voice. "Exhaustion is the only explanation for why you collapsed."

"Exhaustion," echoed Robin with a scowl on his face. "Oh, the fucking irony."

"You just need to stop working so much," said Olivia. "Nurses need rest, too, you know. We're not immune to being tired."

"I know, love. But working thirteen hour shifts is what I love."

Olivia looked away. "Right…"

Realizing the stupidity of what he had said, Robin reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"I'm sorry," he said. "Yes, I love my job; but I love you taking care of me more."

"You mean that?" asked Olivia meekly.

Robin confirmed his words with a kiss on her wrist. "I mean it, love. Now, will you please take care of me?"

"I would love to, sweetheart. Just relax."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**TsundereGuy: **_**It's so confusing! I've tried to figure it out myself, and it's always so damn confusing. LOL, don't apologize... I was only teasing! Glad you liked the last chapter! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 55! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	55. 55- Separation

**Hello! I'm sorry for not posting this yesterday. I had every intention of doing so, but I was way busier than I expected. Again, I apologize for the delay, but the chapter's up now. I hope it makes up for the wait.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Robin knew he would more than likely regret his decision to have him and Olivia split up on the battlefield.<p>

He just didn't think he'd regret it _this_ much.

The Risen that had approached her had a steel lance, which easily trumped her iron sword. The monster had injured her gravely before Robin could kill it with Arcwind. Once the Risen was dead, Robin raced over to his fallen wife.

"HEALER!" he screamed as he tried to stop the bleeding.

"R-Robin?" said Olivia groggily.

"Stay awake," begged Robin. "You can't fall asleep."

"But I'm tired."

"Olivia, if you go to sleep, you won't wake up ever again. I won't let that happen!"

"O…Okay."

Maribelle came over to treat Olivia's injuries. It took several minutes, but Maribelle did it.

"Get her back to camp," she instructed.

"Will she be okay?" asked Robin.

"Yes, darling," answered Maribelle. "Come now."

She trotted off to camp, leaving Robin and Olivia alone- and Robin free to sob.

"Robin, why are you crying?" asked Olivia. "I'm gonna be fine."

"I… I thought I was going to lose you, love. I won't lose you. I _can't_ lose you!"

"I'm going to survive, Robin. I always will, sweetheart."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**Legionary Prime: **_**Thanks! YOU GOT THE GAME? YAY! :D The most important question now is: who is Robin gonna marry? XD**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**It was cute, wasn't it? Then again, they're cute as a whole, thus cuteness is bound to occur. I'm happy to hear you loved it! :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** They ARE! They're basically unsung heroes, to be honest. I'm glad you enjoy my AU drabbles. They're so much fun to write! LMAO, wedding planning? I feel bad for you. I'll keep you in my prayers. :P Glad you liked it!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 56! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	56. 56- Everything for You

**Hey, guys! I'm (mostly) back on track with my regular updating schedule for this fanfic. So let's just get into it, shall we?**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Olivia? Care to join me for a walk?"<p>

"Oh, Robin! What a surprise! I'd love to."

Robin led Olivia to a secluded part of camp, excited for what was about to take place.

"Where are we going?" asked Olivia.

"You'll see," was Robin's vague reply.

Olivia didn't question him further. She simply followed him to the destination.

They finally arrived to Robin's tent. The sight of it made Olivia gasp.

A few lit candles were scattered about, and a bouquet of wildflowers sat on a makeshift table. It wasn't fancy by any stretch of the imagination, but it was still beautiful.

"Oh, Robin… this is beautiful…" said Olivia with awe. "Did you do this for me?"

"Of course, love," answered Robin. "I'd do anything and everything for you."

Olivia's vision suddenly became blurry, thanks to the tears that clouded it. She only had to blink once for them to slowly trail her cheeks. She hugged her husband tight, burying her face in his body.

"Gods, I… I love it. Thank you," she mumbled into his chest.

"You're very welcome, love."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**I'm so happy to hear you loved it! I promise I will NOT kill Robin and/or Olivia off unless Death is one of the themes. Otherwise, they'll live. You have my word.**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** I know, right?! Ugh, wedding planning... that sounds like hell! I managed to marry off all the couples from the first generation and the second generation. It wasn't easy, but I did it! Now I'm just building support between parents & their respective children. Anyways, I'm glad you enjoyed it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 57! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	57. 57- Slow Down

**Hey there, everyone! So this particular drabble is set in a modern day AU where Robin and Olivia are college students, and are a couple. I thought this kind of AU worked well with this particular theme, so I decided to use it.**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia let out a breathy moan as Robin continued kissing her. His lips suddenly attacked her neck, making her moan louder.<p>

"Oh, Robin…" she murmured softly under her breath.

Robin grinned as he continued kissing her delicate skin. Feeling brave, he decided to move his hand up her white mini skirt.

"Wha-?!" shrieked Olivia. She jumped off the bed with wide eyes.

"I'm sorry, love. I didn't mean to scare you," said Robin.

"I know. It's just…"

Not wanting to finish that thought, Olivia looked down at the floor. Her cheeks turned red and she just wanted to disappear.

Robin used his hand to gently tilt her head back up. They were now staring into each other's eyes.

"Am I going too fast for you, love?" he asked in a soft voice.

When Olivia didn't respond, Robin took it as a yes.

"I'm not angry," he added. "I don't want to make you uncomfortable."

"But I want you to be happy, too," countered Olivia.

"I'm happy when you're happy. I don't mind waiting for you, love."

"Oh, Robin… thank you."

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**EuclidWriter: **_**I'll be around for quite a while, that's for sure! XD**

_**TheFreelancerSeal**_** (chapter 5): I agree with you completely. I'm glad you like my characterization of her! I love writing drabbles like this. It's not always easy to keep a chapter under 200 words, but I try my damnest to do so. But when I don't do drabbles, I use a hell of a lot of diction, metaphors, and fancy phrases/words. Anyways, I'm glad you liked it!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl: **_**Thank you! I promise you they won't be killed off unless the theme calls for it. If I could look you in the eye and say so, I would in a heartbeat. I'm so happy to hear you loved it! :)**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** Thank you so much! Marrying off the characters takes time, but at least I'm done it! An Ike Amiibo? Hmm... I'd want either a Robin Amiibo, or a Lucina Amiibo. Happy Amiibo hunting! Glad you liked the last chapter!**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 58! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


	58. 58- Lesson

**Hey, guys! So, this drabble was actually a request from a Guest review that I received from the last chapter. I thought that the idea of it was very funny, so I was more than happy to write it for this chapter. I think you guys will like it, too. :)**

**I own nothing related to _Fire Emblem_.**

**Anyways, please read & enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>Olivia and Robin both looked horrified as they eyed one another. This was <em>not<em> supposed to happen to them.

Damn Henry and Ricken.

"Oh Gods, my CHEST!" shrieked Olivia. She touched her now flat chest and gasped.

"YOUR chest? Look at mine!" exclaimed Robin. "I… I have… b-breasts!"

"Why did this have to happen?!" wailed Olivia.

Robin's eyes darkened. "When I see Henry and Ricken, they had better run the other way! That's the last time I let them practice magic with me!"

"So is it safe to say you've learnt your lesson?"

"Absolutely!"

"Good," said Olivia in an unusually firm voice. "Now, could you please fix this mess?"

"Well… I don't know… I must admit, I kind of enjoy this."

"ROBIN!"

"I'm only kidding, love. Just give me a moment, and we'll be back to our normal selves in no time."

"Oh, thanks the Gods for that," sighed Olivia.

* * *

><p><strong>There ya go! I hope you all enjoyed it. :)<strong>

**Review Responses:**

_**SakuraDreamerz: **_**LMAO, they _almost_ did. ALMOST. ;)**

**Guest: Thank you so much for the suggestion! I truly enjoyed writing it, and I really hope you like it!**

_**TsundereGuy:**_** It happens to everyone at least once, I bet. Nice to hear you made it home safe and sound, especially with that plane crash that happened yesterday. I can't wait to read your AU fanfic, and I'm glad you enjoyed the last chapter!**

_**NotSoGreatGamerGirl:**_** LOL, you're adorable when you're fangirling (not that I'm complaining). I'm so happy to hear that you loved it! :)**

**Please review, and don't forget to stay tuned for chapter 59! :D**

_- Elizabeth_


End file.
